The proposal
by msrenata
Summary: HSTORIA FABERRY TIPO LA PROPUESTA PELÍCULA DE SANDRA B.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel berry (Lea Michele) es una jefa a la cual todo el mundo le teme, despide sin piedad y exige sin condescendencia, pero su punto débil es su visa que está por vencer a menos que se case con un norteamericano. Justo a tiempo llega su joven asistente Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) para ocupar el lugar de novia, quien acepta la propuesta a cambio de lograr la edición de su novela. Para que todo sea creíble viajan a la casa del joven donde se encuentra familia en Alaska

The proposal

Cap 1

**DEPARTAMENTO EN NEW YORK **

**Biip biip biip biipp!** - una mano apago el despertador - **que empiece el día –** se dijo tallándose los ojos , se levanto , se lavo su cara , se puso su short y top deportivo dejando ver sus hermosos abs y su largas y preciosas piernas , agarro un bonche de hojas ,prendió la tele y le puso en un canal donde se apreciaba un bosque ,se subió hacer ejercicio a su bicicleta y se puso las hojas enfrente para estar revisándolas . les presento a Rachel Berry una de las mejores editoras de la ciudad de nueva york .

**EN OTRA PARTE DE NEW YORK **

**Mmm** – una adormilada rubia daba vueltas en la cama **– mm oh** – se tallo y abrió un poco los ojos y se volteo para agarrar su reloj que estaba en su cómoda **-mm son las ooohhh shiitt! Fuck** **fuck**- el reloj daba las 7:05- **No otra vez no –** se paro corriendo al baño a cambiarse en menos de 10 minutos ella estaba lista . les presento a Quinn Fabray .

Rachel estaba desayunando tranquilamente ya cambiada y seguía revisando el bonche de hojas, acabo y levanto su plato.

Quinn salió corriendo de su departamento cruzo la calle y se metio a un Starbucks .

**Q: - AGG! Esto tiene que ser una broma** – dijo viendo la larga fila que se había formado- "_porque a todo el mundo se le ocurre tomar café a esta hora"_- pensó, hasta que escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

**QUINN!** – Dijo una joven de pelo castaño detrás de la barra – **ven te prepare tus 2 lattes **- dijo señalándolos .

**Q: ohh Marley gracias** – dijo corriendo para agarrar los 2 lattes – **me salvaste la vida** – le dijo rápidamente , marley le sonrió, y salió corriendo .

**CALLES DE NY**

Rachel iba caminando al trabajo , vestía un conjunto negro ejecutivo con tacones , bolsa negra y su pelo suelto estilo californiano , venia hablando por teléfono

**R: Hola Kevin ¿Cómo esta mi escritor favorito?** – dijo mientras se paraba antes de cruzar la calle – **claro que lo pensaste, porque tengo razón** – dijo cruzando las peatonales entre multitud de gente **– la gente de Estados Unidos esta quebrada Y odia leer** – dijo mientras segua caminando – **necesitan a alguien que diga "NO VEAN LA TELE HOY Y LEAN EL LIBRO DE KEVIN" y esa persona es Oprah .**

**EDITORIAL RUICK'HUNT**

**Q: buen dia , HEYY! No esperen por favor** – corrió tratando de que la puerta del elevador no se cerrara , ocasionando que chocara al entrar – **lo siento están bien?** –pregunto antes de que se cerrase la puerta y se escucho un si por parte de los otros **– YO también** – les dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Después de unos segundo se abre el elevador en el pispo de las oficinas.

**Q: por poco una mañana dura** – le dijo a la guapa secretaria que estaba enfrente de ella "uff llegas a tiempo "pensó y cuando volteo – **PUMM!** – choco con un señor y provoco que se le derramara el café en su blusa.- **hay nooo! Oh por dios mi camisa!-** dijo alterada viendo al señor .

**Señor: yo yo.. lo si..ento señorita** – dijo saliendo rápidamente de ahí

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R: Kevin todos los mejores novelistas hacen publicidad**- dijo entando al loby de la editorial –**Roth, Mccoult,Ruso y**- dijo mientras esperaba a que se abriera el elevador **-¿ sabes que mas tienen en común?... UN PULITZER!**

**OFICINAS**

**Q: hey santana necesito tu camisa literalmente** – dijo señalándosela

**S: Estas bromeando verdad rubia culona**- dijo viéndola

**Q: noo-** la miro- **concierto de Beyonce este jueves 2 lugares por tu camisa**- dijo rápidamente haciendo que santana abriera la boca sorprendida- **tienes 5 segundos para decidir 5..4..3..2..1**

xxxxxxxx

**R: ok Kevin así quedamos adiós** – colgó y se abrió la puerta del elevador en el piso de las oficinas

Todos corrieron al momento en que la vieron entrar, unos se sentaron haciendo como si escribieran, otros fingiendo hablar por teléfono con un cliente otros mandando msg de que ya había llegado la víbora hasta que paso y se adentro en su oficina.

**Buenos días señorita Berry**- se escucho al entrar a su oficina**- su primera reunión es en 30** **minutos **– dijo dándole el café.

R: **gracias Quinn, si lo se sobre el mercado de la primavera** – menciono mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio con café en mano **– junta de personal a las 9:00** – dijo mientras checaba su agenda- **llamaste a .. Como se llama? El de las manos feas y gorda**- decía mientras hacia expresión con las manos

Q**: JANET?**

**R: sii Janet – afirmo **

**Q: le dije que si no entrega el manuscrito a tiempo no les das las fechas de la publicación , llamo** **tu abogado de inmigración y dice que es vital**..- decía rápidamente cuando fue interrumpida

**R: cancela la llamada , pospón la junta y que el abogado espere** – menciono viéndola **– oh y que las relaciones publicas preparen un comunicado .. sip Kevin salen en "Oprah"**- dijo orgullosa viendo los papeles en su escritorio

**Q: wooww**- dijo sarcásticamente **– te felicito **

**R: si quiero tus elogios te los pido **– dijo mirándola y se dio media vuelta en su silla para trabajar en su computadora llevándose el café a la boca , cuando Quinn Va a salir Rachel le dice –**mmm quien es Marley y por qué quiere que la llame**- levando el café dándole una mirada matadora a la rubia , al parecer tenia escrito el numero de Marley en uno de los costados

**Q: bueno ese… ese era mi vaso** – señalo el café

**R: y estoy tomando tu café porque?** – pregunto esperando una respuesta

**Q: el tuyo .. se derramo **– dijo nerviosa al terminar de decir esto vio que rachel le dio un sorbo al café

**R: entonces .. **– Pauso – **tomas café sin azúcar con leche de soya descremada?-** pregunto curiosa después de haberlo probado

**Q: sip es como navidad en un vaso** – sonrió

**R: es coincidencia?-** pregunto recargándose en su asiento y viendo fijamente a la rubia

**Q: increíblemente .. si digo jamás .. Tomaría el mismo café que tu solo por si se derramara es patético **– dijo poniendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio y en ese momento sono el teléfono – **oficina de la señorita Berry , buenos días .. hola Mikeee** – resalto en ultimo nombre viendo a su jefa – **de hecho vamos a tu oficina ahora … si ok adiós** – colgó **-¿Por qué vamos a la oficina de Mike?**- le pregunto a la morocha , al ver que no contesto salió de la oficina rápidamente se acercó a la computadora y escribió "LA BRUJA ANDA EN SU ESCOBA " dando a entender que ya venia y lo envió , todos lo recibieron y hicieron el mismo procedimiento que antes

**Q: acabaste de leer el manuscrito que te di?-** le pregunto la rubia a rachel mientras iban caminando por los pasillos

**R: leí unas paginas pero no me impresiono**- siguió caminando sin darle importancia

**Q:¿puedo decir algo?-** pregunto

**R: no** – contesto rápidamente sin detener su caminado

**Q:** - a quinn no le importo y hablo – **he leído miles de manuscritos y solo te he dado este es una novela increíble como las que publicabas antes .**

**R: NO** – volvió a decir – **y creo que pides el mismo café por si se te cae** – dijo viendo a santana con la camisa manchada – **lo cual es patético** – se lo hecho en cara

**Q : ó que sea realmente impresionante!** – corrigió orgullosamente

**R: impresióname no tirándolo** , **recuerda que eres un mueble dijo antes de que quinn le abriera la puerta a la otra oficina **

**Q: no voy a abrir la boca** – dijo mientras cedía el paso a la morena

**M: nuestra temeraria líder y su esclava pasen por favor** – dijo sarcásticamente ya que entraron sin tocar

**R: oye que hermoso buro**- dijo ignorando su cometario y acercándose a un largo mueble - ¿**es nuevo?-**pregunto sarcásticamente

**M: es de la revolución inglesa elaborado en los años 1800 pero si mm es nuevo en mi oficina** – dijo retándola

**R: que bien** – dijo analizando el mueble- **Mike te voy a despedir** – le dijo sin rodeos

**M :¿ PERDON? Que dijiste** – se levanto de su asiento

**R: te pedí muchas veces que pusieras a Kevin en Oprah y no lo hiciste estas despedido** – dijo tranquilamente

**M: te dije que es imposible**- levanto un poco el tono de voz y se quito los lentes- **hace 20 años que no hace uma entrevista **

**R: que interesante** – se acercó – **acabo de colgar con el y la va a hacer** – dijo seriamente

**M: QUE?-** dijo preocupado

**R: ¿ni si quiera lo llamaste verdad?**-menciono

**M: ehh.. e** – se agarró la corbata nerviosamente

**R: se que Kevin puede ser un poco intimidante para ti** – hizo gesto con las manos – **tienes 2 meses para buscarte otro empleo y decir que renunciaste ¿de acuerdo?-** termino de decir para salir de la oficina de Mike que se quedo paralizado por las ultimas palabras de su jefa y Quinn salió tras ella- ¿**Cuál es su ubicación?** – le pregunto a la rubia

**Q: esta en movimiento con los ojos desorbitados** – dijo mientras volteaba a ver lo que hacia Mike

**R: no lo hagas Mike , no lo hagas** – se decía asi misma caminando a su oficina con Quinn alado

**M: ERES UNA PERRA VENENOSAAA!-** grito Mike desde el pasillo- **NO ME PUEDES DESPEDIR**!

Rachel volteo tranquilamente a enfrentarse a Mike

M.: **ERES DURA Y ESTRICTA CONMIGO PARA QUEDAR BIEN CON LA DIRECTIVA** – alzaba sus manos – **PORQUE TE SIENTES AMENAZADA POR MI!- la señalo y Rachel sonrío- Y ERES UN MOUNSTRO!**

**R: Mike para** – dijo serenamente con su café en maño

**M : NO TIENES NADA QUE SE PARESCA A UNAN VIDA FUERA DE ESTAS OFICINAS** – le grito

Quinn volteaba como si estuviera viendo un partido de tennis – "se va a armar"- pensó

**M: CRES QUE PUEDES TRATARNOS COMO SI FUERAMOS ESCLAVOS** – seguía y seguía gritando y todos los empleados lo miraban sorprendidos -¿**SABES QUE? ME DAS LASTIMA** – sacaba odio por los ojos y Rachel seguía sonriendo y trabajando su paciencia - ¿**SABES QUE VAS A TENER EN TU LECHO DE MUIERTE?- **hizo una pausa – **NADA Y A NADIES** – la apunto

Quinn cerro los ojos y se mordio el labio , Rachel dio un paso al frente suspiro

**R:¿acabaste?-** pregunto**- escúchame bn chino**- Quinn la veía dudosamente – **no te despedí porque me siento amenazada , no **–hizo una pausa **–te despedí porque eres un flojo , creído , incompetente, y pasas mas tiempo engañando a tu esposa que aquí** – tranquilamente lo miro a los ojos **– y si dices otra palabra , quinn** – volteo a verla – **te va a echar a la fuerza y créeme que no la quieres ver haciéndolo** – Mike iba a interrumpir – **otra palabra y sales de aquí con una escolta armada** –lo veía intensamente **–y quinn**- la señalo **– lo filmara con su teléfono y lo pondrá en** **internet en ¿como se llama? – le pregunto a la rubia**

Q; YouTube- respondió

**R: exacto ¿eso es lo que quieres?** –lo vio y no le contesto- **me lo imaginaba , sabes que yo sii tengo trabajo **– se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino Mike se quedo parado en medio del pasillo en shock y Quinn la siguió – **que el guardia pase su mueble a mi sala de conferencias **– le dijo a la rubia

**Q: OK-** contesto caminando a su lado

**R: y revisa sus archivos esta fin de semana **

**Q: ¿Qué? Este fin de semana** – pregunto

**R: SI ¿hay algún problema**?- la vio seriamente|

**Q: mmm no , bueno mi abuela cumple 90 años y … iba a ir a casa y… -** Rachel la vio y siguió su camino – **esta bien lo cancelo , me salvaste de un fin de semana horrible**- dijo sarcásticamente – **buena platica –** se dijo asi misma y se fue a su escritorio

**S: hey rubia** – santana aparecia – **entoces si nos vamos este fin** – dijo entusiasmada y la rubia la miro con cara de no amigos- oh no te dejo

**Q: NO SAN! Pero ya esta disfruta el viaje con mi hermana** – termino para perderse en su mini oficina

**UN RATO DESPUES **

**Q**: Quinn se encontrba en su escritorio hablando por teléfono – **ya lo se , dile a tita que la amo , que me perdone** – hablaba mientras se pasaba la mano por su rubia cabellera- ¿**Qué quieres que te diga?... tengo que trabajar**- se sacaba sus lentes **– lo se mama lo se trabajo demasiado duro pero .. no quiero perder este ascenso **– dijo agarrándose la frente –**seguro que papa esta enojado**, **pero aquí tomamos los manuscritos muy enserio – **pero no se dio cuenta que Rachel llegaba y se Paraba alado de su escritorio y al fin la vio y reacciono- **y señora la llamaremos en cuanto podamos** –fingió estar hablando con un cliente , se agarró la barbilla , colgó y sonrío nerviosamente

**R: ¿era tú familia?-** pregunto con una mano en la cintura

**Q:mm .. Si.. –** dijo nerviosa moviendo la pierna

**R: ¿te dijeron que renuncies?**

**Q: sip a diario** – la voltea a ver y volvió a sonar el teléfono – **si oficina de la señorita Berry .. si .. si.. esta bien –** colgó – **Shue y Figgins TE QUIEREN VER** – soltó rápidamente , Rachel entrecerró los ojos y dijo – **ven por mi en 10 min , hay mucho trabajo** – termino de decir para Salir de ahí

Quinn le hizo un acra de enfado cuando vio que salió y volvió a zona el teléfono – **BUENO**..- dijo de malagana

Rachel subio a las oficinas de Shue y Figgins

Secretaria**: buenos días srita Berry** – dijo amablemente y Rachel no contesto y entro directamente a la oficina de sus jefes

**R: Matt , Eduard** – saludo y cerro la puerta tras ella y camino hacia ellos

**M: felicidades pro lo de Oprah** – le dijo desde su asiento

**R: fantástico gracias** – sonrío- **¿me llamaron por mi segundo aumento?** – bromeo

**M: ¿ te acuerdas que quedamos que no ibas a ir a la feria de libro de kevinfurt porque no podías salir del país mientras procesaban tu visa? – la morena asintió **

**R: si me acuerdo y ..**

**M: y fuiste a kevinfurt** – la interrumpió

**R: si obvio que fui porque si no viking nos iva a quitar a delillo asi que no tenia otra alternativa** –se recargo en una silla

**E: parece que al gobierno no le importa quien publique a Don Delillo** – dijo agarrando una hoja

**M: hablamos con yu abogado de inmigración y..**

**R: excelente todo esta bien no?**

**E: Rachel , te negaron la visa** – dijo leyendo seriamente el papel que tenia en la mano

**R: QUE? Es broma verdad? … que significa** –exclamo preocupada

**M: te van a deportar** – acoto tristemente

**R:¿ a deportar**? – decía caminando de una lado a otro

**E: parece que no entregaste unos papeles** a tiempo- intervino

**R: PORFAVOR!- **grito – **ni siquiera soy una inmigrante , soy de Canadá por el amor de dios** – decía con desesperación –**tiene .. Tiene que haber .. una solución** –

**E: podemos solicitarla de nuevo pero tienes que salir del país 1 año** – sentencio

Rachel abrió la boca no sabia que hacer

**R: OKAY … lo cual no seria ideal pero puedo .. Manejar todo por videoconferencias e internet**- opino rápidamente

**M: lamentablemente no vas a poder trabajar para una empresa americana** – exclamo

**E: hasta no resolver esto pasare tus deberes a Mike Chang **

Rachel puso cara de indignación y sorpresa

**R: MIKE CHANG**! - exclamo -¿**al tipo que acabo de despedir**?- dijo seriamente

**M : necesitamos un editor y es el único con suficiente experiencia **

**R: NO PUEDE SER SE LOS RUEGO PORFAVOR** – junto sus manos en forma de suplica

**E: estamos desesperados porque te quedes, si hubiera alguna manera de logralo lo haríamos** – le aseguro

**R : no hay manera … se los rue**…- fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta

Quinn entraba a la oficina – puedo – hablo

**E: estamos en junta** – le aviso

**Q: disculpen** – les dijo

**R: ¡QUE? ¡QUE? –** le dijo desesperadamente a la rubia

**Q: llaman de la oficina de la sra. Jones **

**R: SI SI lo se ..** – asintió

Q: **están esperando necesitan consultarle , les dije que estabas ocupada , pero insistió , así que ..-** le hacia señas para que fuera ya que su misma jefa le había pedido que subiera por ella en 10 min

Rachel se le quedo viendo a Quinn raramente que la hizo sentir hasta incomloda a la ultima , si señoras y señores a Rachel Berry se le había ocurrido una magnifica idea .


	2. Chapter 2 MENTIRAS PIADOSAS

Descargo: ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen

**Cap 2 : Mentiras Piadosas **

Se quedo unos minutos pensativa, volteaba a ver a Matt y Eduard y luego a Quinn que esta la esperaba con una respuesta ."

**R: mmm a..-** le hizo una seña a Quinn para que se acercara a ella ,esta le hizo cara de no entender nada – **ven acá –** le dijo entre labios para que los otros no escucharan , la rubia capto la idea y se acercó a su jefa –** a .. mm caballeros** **entiendo el problema que tenemos** – junto sus manos – **y **…- voltea a ver a Quinn –** y hay … bueno.. **– Camino hacia la rubia – **creo que necesitan saber una cosa – mm.. nos vamos a casar **– abrazo a la rubia por la cintura , Quinn volteo a ver las manos de su jefa y abrió la boca – **nos vamos a casar **– dijo felizmente

**Q: ¿que? ¿qui..en? ¿Quién se va a casar?**- pregunto

**R**: **tu y yo amor** – acoto – **tu y yo nos vamos a casar! **– **no tengas pena aquí es un país libre** – sonrio – **si**.. – dijo nerviosa al estar fingiendo felicidad

Matt y Eduard se les quedaron viendo dudosamente, Quinn no captaba lo que estaba pasando

**Q: nosotras nos.**. – se paso la mano por su rubia cabellera

**R: nos vamos a casar** – la abrazo más fuerte

**Q: SI mm .. si?** – la miro

**M: ¿Ella nos es tu secretaria?-** pregunto

**Q: asistente **– corrigió

**R: asistente ejecutiva –** sonrió – **digo no es la primera vez que uno se enamora de su secretaria **– dijo nerviosa

**Q: asistente **– volvió a corregir

**R: ¿verdad Eduard?**- quito la mano de la cintura de Quinn y entrelazo su mano con las de la rubia "oh que suaves" – pensó –" concéntrate Berry"- ** con la tal Laquishna o marina como se llamaba Eduard? ¿te acuerdas?-** pregunto con sarcasmo – **así que si.. la verdad es que .**.- los dos señores se miraban entre si- **Quinn y yo solo somos 2 personas… que no debían enamorarse pero nos enamoramos-** sonrió forzadamente

**Q: NO **– dijo rápidamente- pero Rachel la volvió a interrumpir ya que la rubia estaba desconcertada

**R: ya saben las noches largas en la oficina , los viajes a ferias de libros.. mm algo paso **– volteo a ver a Quinn a los ojos y la rubia al fin reacciono " que bonitos ojos" pensó Rachel

**Q: si si definitivamente algo paso** – dijo insegura

**R: siiii!** – le dio un tierno beso en el cachete

A la rubia al sentir los labios de la morena topar con su mejilla le causo mas nerviosismo todavía " wow eso a sido lindo"- pensó

**R: tratamos de resistir y .. pero este amor es tan tan irresistible por dios mírenla .. entonces.. ¿arreglamos esto? ¿ Están contentos?**- pregunto señalándose a ella y a la rubia - **porque nosotras estamos súper contentas**

**Q: MUY MUY contentas** – repitió

**R: digo no tienen ningún problema que nosotras estemos juntas digo es u n país ,libre y el la ciudad de nueva york es valido..**

**M: RACHEL , es fantástico solo vuélvelo oficial**- aclaro señalándose el dedo donde se supone que va el anillo de compromiso

**R: oh oh si si.. Bueno eso significa que necesitamos ir a la oficina de inmigración para arreglar todo este asunto no?- **abrazo a Quinn **– si.. Muchas gracia eso haremos enseguida , muchas gracias caballeros**

**Q: mm.. si.. gracias** – al parecer había recuperado la voz

**ESCRITORIOS DE LOS EMPLEADOS **

**S: si si amor en un rato llego a casa yo también te extraño** – la latina hablaba por teléfono hasta que le llego un inbox en la compu que decía- "_RACHEL Y QUINN SE VAN A CASAR!"-_ **peor que carajos.. que .. perdón amor no era para ti bebe tengo que colgar te amo bye .**

Al parecer eso mismo mensaje le llego a todos los trabajadores, cuando Rachel y Quinn iban pasando por los pasillo todos empezaron a cuchichear, un hombre alto le levanto los dos dedos pulgares a la rubia demostrándole que tenia mucha valentía, otra secretaria le hizo cara de "acabas de arruinar tu vida "hasta que llego al escritorio de santana

**S: enserio de verdad rubia? ¿con ella con la víbora?-** le pregunto rápidamente soltó una carcajada – Quinn solo se le quedo viendo con ganas de matarla y entro a la oficina de Rachel cerrando la puerta tras de ella

Quinn camino dudosamente al escritorio de Rachel y se paro enfrente esperando una explicación , mientras la morena seguía normal revisando unos papeles como si nada hubiera pasado

**R: ¿que?-** pregunto al sentir la mirada de la rubia

**Q: no .. No .. Entiendo lo que esta pasando**

**R: tranquila , te va a beneficiar** - aseguro tranquilamente

**Q: explicame porque ahora todo el mundo nos ve raro , sobretodo a ti que de la nada te gustan las chicas ! **

**R: iban a ser jefe a Mike **- dijo dandole vuelta a los papelas - **aparte tu eres les.. Bueno te gusta las mujeres no?**

**Q: que? Como deduces eso** - dijo nervisamente

**R: con el simple hecho de la cita con marley que te puso en el cafe su numero y direccion **

**Q: ok lo acepto pero y solo porque van a ascender a Mike nos tenemos que casar?** - ironizo

**R:¿que pasa? ¿Te reservabas para alguien especial?**- seguia con el sarcasmo

**Q: me gustaria pensar que si-** afirmo - **ademas es ilegal **

**R: fabray buscan terroristas , no esitores aparte aqui en new york si es legar casarse con el mismo seco **- acoto

**Q: rachel?**

**R:¿si?**

**Q: no me voy a casar **- le aseguro seriamente

**R: claro que lo haras ! Si no tus sueños de tocar vida de millones de personas con la palabra escrita moriran en pocas palabras no editare tu maniscrito -** termino de decir

Quinn se quedo pensando

**R: Mike te despedira tan promto me vaya , vas a tener que buscar otro trabajo , eso aignifica que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas , los lattes , las cotas canceladas , las compras a media noche habran sido en valde y desaparece tu sieño de ser editor , no te preocupes despues de un tiempo nos divorciaremos y adios , hasta entonces tu carreta esta enganchada a la mia** - dijo casi sin respirar - **okay**- en ese momento sono el telefono - **el telefono** - señalo

Quinn no sabia que hacer estaba contra la espada y la pared

**MAS TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE INMIGRACION **

Quinn y Rachel entran y la morena ve una fila inmensa para esperar el turno de que la atiendan

**R: por aqui ** - le dice a la rubia -** sigeme **

**Q: pe..ro la fila , estan formados no te puedes meter **- dice siguiendola pasando entre la gente

**Recepcionista : siguiente porfavor** - hizo señas con las manos

**R: oh -** corre y se para hasta el principio de la fila ganandole a un señor - **espere un min **- le dijo al señor de atras y ahora ve al recepcionista - **solo tengo una pregunta , mm nesesito que tome esta peticion de visa porfavor -** dijo segura y el señor la miro feo, agarro los papeles que le dio -

**Recep: ¿srta Berry?**

**R: si **

**Recep: acompañeme porfavor**

Rachel voltea a ver a Quinn con cara de " ya vez " y siguieron al señor que los paso

**Recep: en un minuto viene el encargado - dijo cerrando la puerta **

La rubia se senti en la primera silla que vio y la morena se quedo de pie viendo su celular

**Q: tengo un mal presentimiento **- acoto la rubia

TOC! TOC! - se escucho tras la puerta

**G: hola soy el señor Gilbertson **- dijo entrando a la oficina

**R: oh! -** sonrio

**G: usted debe ser Quinn **- estrecho su mano -** y usted **..

**R: Rachel **- tambien lo saludo y sonrio

**G: Rachel claro perdonen la espera , he tenido un dia pesado -** dijo pasando a su escritorio

**R: claro claro entendemos no se preocupe**

**Q: si no .. Se preocupe **- dijo nerviosamente

**R: si y le agradecemos mucho que nos vea en tan breve aviso- **acoto

**G: ok veamos -** se senti y abrio un folder -** ba! Ba! Ba! Ba! Mmm solo les tengo una pregunta** - los miro

**G: ¿estan cometiendo fraude para evitar su deportacion y poder conservar su puesto en la esditorial? -** pregunto

—

_Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap espero que les guste la historia la idea principal es la misma que la pelicula solo que tendra algunos nuevos peesonajes y metere un poco de brittana :) tratre de actualizar lo mas seguido que se pueda besos ._

_Msrenata3_


	3. Chapter 3 RIESGOS

_Wow la verdad me emocione al leer los comentarios la verdad pensaba que nadie lo iba a descubrir jaja y la historia como habia dicho esta basada en la historia de la película pero yo le meteré cosas mejores y para cynthia.338 si va a tener lemon pero todo a su tiempo bueno espero y sigan comentando que me inspira ojala y les guste este cap3_

Descargo: ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen

**Cap 3 : Riesgos**

**R:¿que? **- dijo nerviosa

**Q: que..? Es... Ridículo **- volteo a ver a la morena

**R: ¿quien le dijo eso?-** pregunto

**G: nos lo notifico un hombre llamado...**

**R:¿no sera Mike Chang?-**interrumpió

**M: si mm Mike Chang**

**R: Mike , pobre Mike , lo lamento** - dijo fingiendo - **Mike es un exempleado amargado y le pido disculpas pero sabemos que usted esta muy ocupado con un cuarto lleno de .. **- volteo a ver como llevaban esposado a un joven - **jardineros que atender, si nos dice el siguiente paso ya no le estorbamos -** dijo rápidamente sonriendo

**G: Srta. Berry por favor tome asiento **- le señalo educadamente- **okay déjenme explicarles el procedimiento que van a seguir , el primer paso será una entrevista programada -** las vio seriamente - **las pondré a cada una en un cuarto y los interrogare sobrecosas intimas de su pareja -** ellas asintieron - **paso 2 escarbo mas , investigo sus registros telefónicos , hablo con sus vecinos y compañeros de trabajo , si sus respuestas no coinciden en todo usted - **señalo a la morena - **será deportada indefinidamente y usted **- señalo a la rubia -**habrá cometido un crimen que lleva una multa de $250.000 dólares - **Quinn se movió incomoda en su asiento - **a y 5 años en una prisión federal** - sonrió - **entonces Quinn** - la rubia de acerco un poco - **¿tiene algo que decirme?- **le pregunto y esta movió lentamente su cabeza en negativa - **¿no? **- volvió a preguntar y ahora la rubia movía su cabeza de arriba a bajo-** ¿si? **- Rachel miraba a Quinn y le movía su cabeza en negativa

**Q: la... Verdad es que .. Mmm Sr. Gilbertson la verdad es que... Que Rachel y yo... Somos 2 personas que no debían haberse enamorado -** volteo a ver a la morena y esta sonrió - **pero lo hicimos, no podíamos decirle a nadie en el trabajo porque me iban a ascender! **- recalco **- y pues somos 2 mujeres y bueno se respeta pero usted sabe las habladurías en una empresa -** dijo y vio a la morena que se había quedado desconcertada por su supuesto ascenso

**G:¿lo iban a ascender?** - pregunto

**R: ascen..der- **tartamudeo

**Q: bueno nos pareció que hubiera sido sumamente inapropiado si me hubieran ascendido a editora -** la rubia se aprovechaba de la situación

**R: editora? - **repitió suavemente

**Q: mientras estábamos-** hizo señas con las maños y sonrió - **aparte ella es mi jefa y ..**.

**G: ok **- lo interrumpió - **¿ya le dijeron a sus padres de su amor secreto -**dijo sarcásticamente

**R: oh mis padres mm.. Ya murieron **- dijo tristemente - **y no tengo hermanos entonces...**

**G: y tus papas también murieron - **le pregunto a la rubia

**R: NO! **- dijo rápidamente - **están bien vivos - **dijo cruzando la pierna

**Q: si bien bien vivos** - repitió nerviosamente

**R: les íbamos a decir este fin de semana**- acoto , mientras que Quinn la voltea a ver con cara de no entender nada- **tita cumple 90 años y la familia se va a juntar -** sonrió y volteo a ver a Quinn que estaba sorprendida - **y queríamos darles la sorpresa no Quinny? -** dijo dándole la mano "_que carajos Quinny enserio Rachel" _ - pensó mientras la rubia la veia con cara de como me llamaste?

**G:¿ y tus padres saben que te gustan las chicas?- **pregunto a Quinn

**Q: si si no.. Tienen problema **- sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de Rachel inconscientemente hasta que la morena la vio y esta le siguió

**G: ¿ y en donde les van a dar la sorpresa ?- **cuestiono el hombre viendo inseguridad en las chicas

**R: en casa de los papas de Quinn**- contesto rápidamente

**G:¿y donde es eso?** - cuestiono

**R: mmm.. Yo ya hable mucho es la casa de tus papas bebe **- le dijo a la rubia cariñosamente para que la ayudara - **dile donde esta hermosa **- la sujeto mas fuerte de la mano

la rubia sonrío por los apodos que le daba " bebe , hermosa , amor Quinny " _"no suena nada mal -_ pensó-

**Q: en Sitka **- dijo con su voz dulce y ronca a la vez y con esa sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera

**R: en Sitka**- repitió sin entender

**Q: Alaska **- sonrió

**R: Alas...kaaaa **- se sorprendió

**G:¿ van a ir a Alaska este fin de semana?**

Quinn y Rachel asintieron - **si **- dijeron al mismo tiempo - la morena seguía con si sonrisa fingida que a diferencia de la rubia era porque su jefa no se esperaba que fuera tan lejos

**R: si vamos a ir a Alaska ahi es donde... de donde es mi pequeña princesa **- le acaricio el pelo y la rubia sutilmente le alejo la mano ya que la estaba despeinando

**G: okay ya veo como se van a comportar, los veré el lunes a las 11:00 para su entrevista y mas vale que sus respuestas coincidan en todo -** se paro de su asiento y ellas sonrieron

**Q: gracias **- se paro Quinn y estrecho su mano con el

**G: si va a ser divertido voy a estarlas vigilando**

**R: claro **- agarro la mano de la rubia y salieron de ahi

**EN LA S CALLES DE NEW YORK**

Quinn todavía no sabia si había hecho bien, iba caminando un poco mas adelantada que la morena

**R: ok entonces **- la alcanzo - **lo que va a pasar es que vamos a ir a allá - **refiriéndose a Alaska - **vamos a fingir que somos novias -** seguía diciendo mientras checaba su celular- **anunciar que estamos comprometidas, usamos mis puntos para los boletos de avión**- Quinn seguía caminando - **oh iremos en primera clase pero recuerda usa mis puntos** - seguían caminando en la multitud -** si no no vamos y confirma la comida vegana- **le seguía diciendo- **porque la ultima vez se equivocaron y me dieron una carne asquerosa con crema y grasa .. Y . -** La rubia la ignoro y siguió caminando-** hey! -** le grito y esta se paro- **¿porque no tomas nota?- **le pregunto

**Q: lo siento pero ¿ no estabas en ese cuarto?** - le pregunto sarcásticamente

**R: ¿que? **- no entendía se quedo pensando- **oh oh ¿ lo que dijiste de tu ascenso? Genial se lo trago entero **- sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras veía su celular

**Q: lo dije enserio**- la miro **-me puedo costar $250.000 dólares y 5 años de cárcel -** recalco -** eso lo cambia todo **

**R: ¿que te ascienda a editora?, haha imposible** - la miro

**Q: entonces renuncio -** dijo tranquilamente- **y te jodes adiós Rachel- l**e dijo para darse la vuelta y seguir su camino

**R: ¿que? ! No Quinn** - dijo para detenerla

**Q: ha sido maravillo trabajar contigo **- decía de espadas a ella y seguía caminando

**R: Quinn aggg! Esta bien **- dijo dándose por vencida, la rubia sonrió ya que no la podía ver , se paro y giro para ver a la morena - **ok te hare editora , si haces el fin de semana en Alaska y la entrevista te asciendo a editora ¿contenta?-** termino de decir

Q: Quinn se acercó y quedo a centímetros de la morena que empezó aponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de la rubia - **y no en 2 años , me asciendes de inmediato .**

**R: ok **- se alejó de la rubia y esta se volvió a acercar

**Q: y publicas mi manuscrito**- dijo seriamente frente a ella

Rachel se quedo perdida en los labios de la rubia hasta que reacciono

**R: 10.000 copias de prime..**

**Q: 20.000 copias de primera tirada-** la interrumpió-** y le diremos a mi familia del compromiso cuando y como yo quiera- l**e advirtió y se alejó un poco de la morena que la veía con ganas de matarla- **ahora **- dio un paso hacia atras - **pídemelo bien -** sonrió

**R: ¿ que... Que quieres que te pida bien?- **la reto

**Q: pídeme bien que me case contigo Rachel-** la rubia se divertía , por dentro lo estaba disfrutando

**R: ¿ que .. Que significa eso?**- le pregunto ya desesperada

**Q: ya me oíste , arrodíllate- **le señalo el piso con la mirada -**crees que soy fácil , pues no ponte de rodillas** - acoto

Rachel volteo a ver a todos lados ya que estaban en medio de la calle y finalmente miro el piso y volteo a ver a la rubia que levanto la ceja " _oh que sexy se ve cuando hace eso "_ - pensó -" _agg Rachel que te pasa otra vez no concéntrate"_

**R: okay **- le sonrió fingidamente y le dio la mano para que la ayudara a arrodillarse y se inclino y se puso de eodillas frente a la rubia, se acomodó la falda y la miro -** ¿asi esta bien para ti? - ironizo **

**Q: sip me gusta asi -** sonrió

**R: ¿tequierescasarconmigo?- **dijo rápidamente

**Q: no , dile enserio **- la miro

**R: mmm - tomo aire - ¿Quinn princesa? - l**a miro

**Q:¿ si Rachel? -** le siguió el juego , la rubia se moría de risa por dentro el ver a su jefa pidiéndole matrimonio

**R: mi querida Quinn Fabray**- ironizo

**Q: te escucho **

**R:¿ por favor corazoncito , te quieres casar conmigo?** - sonrió

**Q: mmm .. - **se quedo pensando -** mmm ok esta bien, no me gusta tu sarcasmos pero si nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto -** Rachel le extendió su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse pero la rubia siguió su trayecto y la dejo ahí arrodillada

**R: agg ! Maldita rubia**- volteo a ver hacia los lados e intento cuidadosamente pararse , que le costó mucho trabajo por su falda , la gente pasaba y se le quedaba viendo raro hasta que se termino de parar y siguió su camino

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

La rubia se encontraba empacando su ropa en las maletas cuando sonó su celular

**Q: ¿que quieres latina enzimosa? **- dijo bromeando

**S: cálmate rubia culona , solo te llamaba para decirte que ya me voy con Britt al aeropuerto segura que no vienes** - le pregunto

**Q: si iré**- y se alejó por el teléfono por lo gritos de la latina - **pero mañana y con Rachel **- acoto

**S: ¿queee? Joder Quinn cuando nos lo ibas a decir desde cuando tienes un romance con la víbora de tu jefa **- le dijo sorprendida

**Q: san es una larga historia y estoy cansada, me imagino que ya le dijiste a mi hermana?**

**s: tu sabes que yo no tengo secretos con mi esposa Q,**

**Q: dile a Britt que hoy cuando lleguen no diga nada San no quiero que mis padres se enteren hasta que yo llegue **- dijo precaviendo

**S: ok rubia no te preocupes, pero oye y ya Natasha, Marley , sofia se te van a venir enzima todas tus conquistas cuando se enteren**

**Q: San cállate adiós **

**S: bueno te dejo que tengo que satisfacer a mi esposa-** dijo picaronamente

**Q: ohhh! San ! No me digas esas cosas es mi hermana! **- le grito a la latina- **llego como a las 11:00 mañana para que vayan a recogerme.**

**S: ok ok bye que quiero tener sexo- **termino de decir para molestar a la rubia y colgó

**Q: SAN! -** **aggg , en que te metiste Fabray- **termino de decir cerrando la maleta y dejándose caer en la cama.

_Bueno como prometí aquí esta el tercer cap. ojala y les haya gustado y sigan dejando reviews que me inspira , seguiré tratando de actualizar rápido y la verdad a mi no gusta mucho el drama así que no creo que lleve mucho pero si tendrán sus pequeños problemas hasta la prox._

_Msrenata3_


	4. Chapter 4 BIENVENIDAS

_Hola otra vez, bueno antes de todo mil gracias por sus comentarios me hace ver que la idea que tuve resulto buena :) ojala y le guste este cap y si no pueden comentar o dar ideas para que se mejore, me gustaría que me dijeran de donde son y cuantos años tienen no se me agrada la idea para conocer a mis lectoras un poquitin mas jaja me presento" me llamo Renata tengo 18 años y vivo en México" ._

Descargo: ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen

**Cap 4: Bienvenidas **

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en primera clase , la rubia estaba junto a la ventana y la morena junto al pasillo, las 2 iban leyendo

**Q: entonces estas son las preguntas que nos van a hacer -** las señalo -** lo bueno es que yo se todo acerca de ti y lo malo es que tu tienes 4 días para aprender todo esto de mi **- le enseño la hoja a Rachel que se las arrebato rápidamente - **así que ponte a estudiar **

**R: ¿tu sabes todas las respuestas sobre mi? -** le pregunto y la miro

**Q: ¿da miedo no? Pero si-** acoto para seguir viendo tras la ventana

**R: si un poco **- hojeaba las preguntas - **a ver ¿ a que soy alérgica? -** pregunto

**Q: a la nuez **- contesto rápidamente - **a y a todas las emociones humanas - **bromeo

**R: ah Ha- Ha que chistosa **- ironizo - **mmm ahi te va una buena ¿tengo cicatrices? -** pregunto

**Q: creo estar segura de que tienes un tatuaje-** la miro y alzo su ceja

**R: oh tu crees? -** la reto y sonrió

**Q: si hace 2 años llamo tu dermatólogo y pregunto de un laser interruptor Q , los laseres con interruptor Q son para quitar tatuajes , pero cancelaste la cita -** acoto y Rachel la miro con la boca abierta - **entonces ¿ que es? ¿Tinta tribal? ¿Caligrafía japonesa? ¿Alambre de púas? -** seguía jugando

**R: sabes es excitante conocerte asi de bromista **- fingió cara de enamorada.

**Q: gracias **- sonrió mientras que la morena seguía revisando las hojas - **tienes que decirme donde esta **- le volvió a decir

**R: NO **

**Q: me va a preguntar **- insistió

**R: No ! , ya acabamos con esa pregunta , a la que sigue dejame ver - **cambio de tema- **oh esta mira ¿ nos quedamos en tu casa o la mia? Eso es facil en la mia - **se contesto

**Q: ¿ y porque no en la mia? - **pregunto

**R: oh porque yo vivo en el central park west **- presumio- **y tu probablemente has de vivir en un apartamento con montones ee libros baratos amarillentos**- la rubia se le quedo viendo con cara de no amigos

"** señoras y señores abrochence sus cinturones , estamos desendiendo a Juneau - **se escucho decir a la aeromosa

**R¿Juneau? Yo creia que ibamos a Sitka -** se termino de abrochar su cinturon

**Q: si asi es iremos a Sitka** - se acomodo en su asiento

**R: ¿pero... Como vamos a llegar a Sitka? **- se preocupo y miro a la rubia que estaba sonriendo -** oh no no no y no ni lo pienses Fabray no ire en clase turista y punto -** fueron sus ultimas palabras

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**30 min despues en el mini jet " Sitka skyways"**_

**R: te odio **- dijo incomoda en el asiento de turista

**Q: disfrutalo **- dijo tranquilamente

Despues de 3 horas incomodas de vuelo llegaban a Sitka Alaska , Rachel se asomi por la ventanilla del avion y le gusto lo que vio , habia grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve y mucho bosque y luego volteo a ver a Quinn que se encontraba dormida con su corta cabellera un poco revuelta y sonrio aun mas se veia realmente adorable y dejo a una Rachel inconsientemente embobada hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

**Hemos llegado a su destino Sitka Alaske espero que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado gracias **- se escucho a la aeromosa

**R: Quinn **- le dijo en sususrro y moviendola delicadamente oara despertarla -** hey Fabray **- seguia intentado

**Q: que.. Que pasoo **- abrio lentamente sus ojos

**R: ya llegamos rubia -** dijo para volver a ver a la ventana y hubo algo que llamo la atencion de la morena, habia como 4 personas levantando carteles y brincando - **eso dice Bien..venida Quinn? -** miro a la rubia

**Q: que!-** se acercó como pudo a la ventana y detecto que era su familia- **oh tienes que estar bromeando**- se avergonzó- **bueno ya llegamos **- sonrió

Quinn y Rachel bajaban del avión y se escucho

**T: ahí esta! **- gritaron

**J: Quinny!**

**B: hermana! **

**S : oh por dios se pueden callar ya viene tranquilas** - dijo la latina que recibió una mirada no muy amable de las 3 mujeres

**B: san cálmate **- la regaño

Quinn ni espero a Rachel y corrió hacia su familia. , a la morena se le dificulto bajar las escaleras del avión debido a sus tacones , ya estaba enfurecida porque no le habia tocado en primera clase en el segundo vuelo

La rubia corrió a los brazos de su madre y se fundieran en un caluroso abrazo

**J : que gusto verte hija te he extrañado! -** le dijo judy al oído

**T: !no la asfixies judy! -** le reclamo-** ven acá con tu abuela **- le dijo a la rubia que no tardo en abrazarla

**Q: hola tita -** le dio un beso en la mejilla - **como estas? y papa? - **les pregunto

**J: tu papa siempre esta trabajando **- le contesto

**B: hola hermanita! **- se abalanzo sobre ella efusivamente

**Q: hola britt britt y tu adorada y dulce esposa donde esta?**- ironizo

**S: aquí estoy cara de cola** - sonrió y la abrazo -

**T: impertinente como siempre santana** - le dijo a la latina - **olvídalo **- le dijo a su nieta - **¿ donde esta tu chica? **- le pregunto animadamente

**Q: mmm..** - volteo para buscarla - **ah ah **- hasta que la vio no muy lejos - **mira ahí esta -** la señalo y todas voltearon a verla

Rachel llegaba sonriente a donde estaban

**Holaaa ! - **se escucho por parte de judy y tita que la recibieron con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo

**Q: Rachel ella es mi mama judy **- señalo a la rubia mayor

**R: ho.. Hola **- sonrió y estrecho su mano nerviosamente

**Q: si.. Eh te presento a mi tita Annie **- la señalo

**R: mucho gusto**

**T: holaa ! -** dijo emocionada al ver a la chica - **¿ahora prefieres que te llame Rachel o la amante de satanás?** - bromeo , Quinn se avergonzó ya que al parecer su abuela le empezaba con vomito verbal - **conocemos los dos nombre a , de hecho conocemos muchos apodos** - dijo viendo a Quinn que la morena las veía con una sonrisa

**J: esta bromeando **- la tranquilizo

**R:ohh ohh haha **

**B: Rach hola soy Brittany pero me puedes decir Britt soy la hermana chica de Quinny mucho gusto** - la abrazo efusivamente -** y ella es mi esposa Santana pero le puedes decir sany o san- **sonrió

**S: hola **- estrecho su mano con la morena

**R:ho..hola - s**e le quedo viendo a santana-** tu trabajas en la editorial no?-** dijo reconociéndola

**S: si soy Santana López trabajo en el departamento de administración **- se presento mejor

**R: gracias por dejarme ser parte de este fin de semana **- agradeció a la familia

**T: ohh denada es un placer tenerte aquí **- le sonrió sinceramente- ** vamos a llevarte al fuerte -** le dijo

**R: ok **- sonrió sin entender nada

Santana se acercó a Quinn y le susurro

**S: no esta nada mal la enana** - dijo para molestarla

**Q: san no empieces si ? -** le advierto - **aparte porque la trataste tan bien ? **

**S: ha porque tengo un trabajo que cuidar rubia hueca- **termino de decir para unirse a britt

**Q: hey mama vamos al carro -** y empezaron todas a caminar hacia el estacionamiento , Quinn iba hasta delante abrazando a si mama y su abuela y la morena se quedo un poco retrasada

**UN RATO DESPUES EN LA CAMIONETA**

Judy iba manejando , tita en el asiento de copiloto, Quinn y Rachel en los asientos de en medio y Britt y San en la parte trasera regalándose mimos y besos , entraron a la mini ciudad que parecía como un pueblito muy bonito, Rachel iba con sis lentes negros viendo atravez de la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo boquiabierta

R: "_recuerdos de Sitka colección Fabray" _- leyó en un local -"_fotografías fabray"-_ decía en otro - " _correo Fabray"_, " _librería Fabray_" - _**pero que es todo esto**_ - pensó - " _tienda general Fabray" " cafetería Fabray" -_ cada local que pasaban llevaba el apellido de la rubia , se termino de quitar los lentes y volteo a ver el bolso de Quinn , la rubia estaba distraída viendo hacia la ventada sobre su lado y la bolsa decía en un listón que le colgaba _" _".

**R: Quinn **- le susurro para que nadie escuchara - **Quinn **- decía en voz baja - **Quinn **- no hubo respuesta hasta que la morena le pego en el hombro fuertemente esta reacciono

Q: **ahhh **- grito - **por favor no hagas eso**- se defendió

**R: no me dijiste de los negocios de la familia cariño**- le dijo irónicamente refiriéndose a todos los locales

**T: probablemente no quería presumir **- interrumpió tita que habia escuchado su conversación

**R: oh **- sonrió

La camioneta se paro en muelle, todas bajaron y Quinn abrió la cajuela para bajar las maletas

**R: ¿que vamos a hacer?** - pregunto desconcertada por el lugar acercándose a la rubia-** ¿ no deberíamos ir al hotel?-** pregunto otra vez

**J: oh cancelamos su reservación- acoto sonriente -** la **familia no va a hoteles - **espeto

Quinn seguía bajando las maletas

**J: se van a quedar en nuestra casa **- sonrió

**R: oh maravilloso **- fingió una sonrisa hasta que vio que se alejaron y se acercó a la rubia -**¿que?! Como que a casa de tus padres -** le reclamo

**Q: oh dios mio-** termino de bajar la ultima maleta de Rachel que pesaba horrores- **usa tus maravillosas piernas para levantar eso **-señalo su inmensa y pesada maleta, ignoro su reclamo y se fue hacia donde estaba su abuela y su mama

**T: Quinn ayúdale con sus maletas** - acoto viendo a Rachel

**Q: me encantaría abuela -** dijo llegando hasta ellas - **pero no me deja - **mintió- **insiste en hacer todo sola es una feminista digo yo soy mujer y me encantaría que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarme pero ella es diferente **- sonrió y las 3 voltearon a ver como Rachel peleaba con su maleta , britt y san ya estaban arriba de la lancha

**R: oh por dios esta pesadísima **- decía dándole vuelta a su maleta hasta que la paro en dirección correcta y le dio una patada para que se inclinara y pudiese rodar y la empezó a jalar con esfuerzo

**Q: vamos cariño - **le grito empezando a caminar hacia la lancha

**T: ¿vistes los zapatos de la chica ?**- le dijo a judy

Rachel empujaba a regañadientes su maleta que se atoraba en cualquier piedra

Llegaron al muelle pero para llegar a lancha tenían que bajar unas escaleras que estaban incrustadas en la pared que las llevarían a un muelle mas chico , tita , San y Britt ya estaban arriba de la lancha y judy estaba subiendo las maletas

**Q: esta es la ultima- **aventó la maleta de Rachel como si de un juguete se tratara , que hizo que judy no pudiera cacharla y se fue directo al agua

**R: OH OH Noooo!' Mi maleta QUINN! **- le reclamo

**Q: oh lo siento amor -** fingió - **todavía vale la regla de 5 segundos**

**J: la tengo ! - **grito judy que inmediatamente se habia agachado por la maleta y la puso en la lancha

**Q: se va a secar pronto no te preocupes** - empezó a bajar las escaleras de fierro

**R; ni de loca me voy a subir en esa lancha **- espeto viendo como bajaba la rubia y se quedaba viéndola a mitad de las escaleras

**Q: entonces , nos vemos en unos días **- le sonrió y siguió bajando y la morena le hizo cara de ofendida

**R: Quinn tu sabes que no se nadar **- le recordó

**Q : por eso esta la lancha **- respondió a lo obvio y termino de bajar las escaleras

Rachel se asomo un poco para ver la altura que tenia que bajar y se aterrorizo mas

**Q: vamos ven - l**e hizo señas con los brazos

Rachel agarro valor y estaba pensando en como bajar

**Q: anda baja bebe** - espeto

La morena dejo en el piso su bolsa de mano, se agacho un poco y giro para bajar de espaldas a la rubia, se agarró fuerte de los costados de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente el primer escalón , los tacones le seguían estorbando " _nota mental Berry: en tu puta vida vuelvas a viajar a Alaska en tacones"_ - pensó- pero lo que no se percato es como la rubia estaba abajo de ella le podía ver bueno casi todo

**Q: te ves bien jefa **, pero tamaño con calma tengo una vista impresionante - bromeo

Rachel bajo unos 3 escalones y estiro su mano para agarrar y colgarse su bolsa en el hombro , volviendo rápidamente a agarrarse de los costados de la escalera , judy , tita , san y britt la veían preocupadas

**T: trae mucho equipaje **- dijo tita

**J: son sus tacones **

**B: se ve bien chistosa **- rio inocentemente

**S: tiene buen culo**

**TJB: SAN !- **dijeron las 3

**S : que es la verdad **- las volteo a ver

**Q: te voy a echar una mano okay-** le aviso , levanto su mano y la puso sutilmente en el trasero de la morena para que esta se apoyara - **mejor ? - **la rubia se estaba divirtiendo a mas no poder

**R: quita las mano de mi trasero , no lo toques -** le amenazo - y la rubia la quito de inmediato poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras la morena seguía bajando con dificultad

**Q: eso es tu puedes ... Ahí esta .. Listo bajaste **- dijo viendo como la morena posaba el muelle torpemente - **felicidades ya tengo 100 años , hasta mi abuelita baja mas rápido que tu **- termino de decir para ayudarla a subirse a la lancha de lujo

10 min después seguían en la lancha , la rubia iba al modo manejándola y la morena iba apreciando el paisaje que esta impresionantemente hermoso , aunque se veía un poco chistosa porque se puso un chaleco salvavidas naranja fosforescente chingame el ojo , santana se acecho a Quinn

**S: ¿ lo tiene duro? **- le pregunto

**Q:¿que de que me hablas latina?** - miro al frente

**R: de su trasero Q , veo que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad .**

**R: ya san déjalo por la paz - **se callo por 2 segundo - **pero si si lo tiene muy muy bien -** sonrió y siguió manejando

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beso hasta la próxima

Msrenata :)


	5. Chapter 5 MI PROMETIDA

Bueno principalmente mil gracias por sus reviews me gusto que me pusieran sus nombres " laars15( lorena) , sara , narda , sara(akasha96), rosemarie " y bueno y gracias tambien a todas las que han dejado sus reviews "05dagron, biankita87 , charliedi ,lex , c ynthia.388 , dandy ,kali "

Les aviso que ya puse la portada del fic no es la gran cosa pero es algo jajajaj

Okay menos habla y mas lectura que lo disfruten :)

Descargo: ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen

Cap. 5 "Mi prometida"

5 min después llegaron a otro muelle , que detras de el dejaba ver una hermosa mansión con colores tenues y un patio inmenso .

**J: ya llegamos**- espeto - **estamos en casa **- señalo hacia la mansión

Rachel rápidamente se quito los lentes y miro la inmensa casa embelesada, estaba en shock

**R: ¿ esta.. Esta es tu casa?- **le pregunto a la rubia que volteo a verla **- ¿quienes son ustedes?-** pregunto todavía no creía lo que veía y giro a ver a tita que la veía con una sonrisa muy chistosa

La rubia termino por estacionar la lancha alado del muelle y todas empezaron a bajar y a caminar

**R: !dijiste que eras pobre! -** le susurro para que nadie escuchara

**Q: yo nunca dije eso -** corrigió

**R: nunca me dijiste que eras millonaria**- seguía reclamándole mientras jalaba su maleta

**Q: mis papas son millonarios no yo** - volvió a corregir a la morena

**R: okay sabes que solo los ricos dicen eso** - siguió caminado delante se la rubia

**HEY QUINN BIENVENIDA A CASA -** se escucho la vos de una chava que estaba acompañada por otras 3 a lo lejos que caminaban en el patio

**Q:HOLA **- grito desconcertada y volteo a ver a judy - **mama ¿que es esto?** - pregunto molesta

**J - nada - **le respondió- **es una ... Pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ¿ eso es un crimen? **- le pregunto

**T: 50 amigos íntimos y vecinos **- sonrió dejando a una Quinn sorprendida y bueno a la morena ni hablemos

**R: QUEE! **- grito y se dio cuenta de su erros - **QUEE BIEN**- disimulo

**T: vengan apúrense -** judy y tita se fueron alejando

**R: ¿ una fiestaaaa? **- le pregunto a Quinn

**Q: supongo que si - **sonrió entre dientes -** vamos mía abuela sigue caminando mas rápido que tu**- espeto - **métele ganas -** bromeo

MANSION FABRAY

Al entrar la morena quedo impactada por el lujo de la casa , había una mesa muy fina y sobre ella había aperitivos, camarones , langosta , canapés , almejas y muchas cosas mas que ni ella conocía , al entrar se puso mas nerviosa al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en ella , estaba distraída hasta que sintió una mano suave sujetaba la suja y un salir recorrió todo su cuerpo

**Q: vamos **- le sonrió

**Hola , mucho gusto bienvenidas a Sitka -** se acercó una señora - **me llamo jill**

**Q: hola **- estrecho su mano

**R: si gracias **- hizo lo mismo que Quinn y sonrió nerviosamente - **un placer **- después la señora se alejó y Rachel volteo a ver a la rubia

**R: no me dijiste que eras Bill Gates de Alaska- l**e reclamo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su abrigo negro dejaba ver un vestido blanco muy bonito pegado dejando al intemperie sus largas y hermosas piernas

**Q: eh .. eh -** quedo embobada ver a la morena " _joder hace calor aquí" -_ pensó y la rubia también se deshizo de su abrigo dejando ver un vestido rojo que causo efecto en Rachel- **ven pásamelo los pondré acá -** los puso en un perchero - **a y no te dije porque llevamos 3 años hablando sobre ti** - Rachel la jalo del brazo y la puso contra la pared

**R: tiempo fuera **, **no podemos seguir insultándonos **- le dijo seriamente - **necesitan creer que .. Que nos queremos **- se acercó un poco mas a la rubia " _veamos de que estas hecha fabray_" - pensó

**Q: no.. No hay problema **- dio un paso al frente para quedar a centímetros de la morocha - **yo puedo hacer de prometida amorosa -** bromeo - **eso es fácil pero tu vas a tener que dejar de comer niños mientras duermen -** la agarro rápidamente de la cintura para pegarla todavía mas a su cuerpo

**R: HA HA que chistosita estas hoy no has pensado en ser comediante te imaginas haha y con ustedes La payasita Fabray - **" _uff una payasita oh por dios ya basta deja de pensar en eso eres una sucia Berry uff esta muy cerca_ - pensó - la moreno volteo a ver a la rubia que todavía la sujetaba de la cintura y la miro a los ojos "_woow son hermosos" _y después bajo a sus labios hasta que reacciono y se alejó rápidamente soltándose de la mano de Quinn-** ¿ cuando les vas a decir del compromiso? **- se cruzo de brazos y la rubia levanto su ceja " _oh por dios otra vez con eso bajalaa!" -_ pensó

_Q: yo voy a escoger el momento adecuado-_ se termino de alejar

**HEY QUINN !-** - se escucho detrás de ellas - **HOLA**

**Q: OH Sra. . Parker ¿ como esta ? ¡Que gusto! **- la saludo rápidamente -** Sr. Parker **- le estrecho la mano -** les presento a Rachel Berry. - **señalo a la morena

**R: mucho gusto **- saludo a la Sra. - **un placer- **saludo al Sr. Y sonrió

Sra. P: ¿ **entonces siempre quise saber que es lo que hace un editor de libros ? -** pregunto entusiasmada

**Ru: esa es una buena pregunta Louis , quisiera saber la respuesta -** un señor alto bien vestido como de 55 años llegaba alado de ellas

Quinn al verlo se le borro la sonrisa se la cara

**Q: hola papa** - dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla

**Ru: hija -** sonrió y volteo a ver a la more a - **ella debe ser Rach **

**R: Rachel Berry **- estrecho su mano con el

**Ru: Russel Fabray mucho gusto **- dijo amablemente

**R: igualmente**

**Ru: entonces dinos existente que hace un editor literario **- volvió a preguntar - **además de llevar escritores a comer Y emborracharse **

**Sra. P: suena divertido con razón te gusta ser editora** - le dijo a Quinn

**Ru: oh no Louis , Quinn es solo una asistente de editor** - dijo menospreciando a su hija y esta lo miro con repugnancia - **Rach es la editora **

**R: Rachel **- corrigió

**Sr. P : entonces tu eres .**.

**Ru: la jefa de Quinn** - interrumpió -** ¿ que te parece? - **ironizo - **voy por otra copa -** lea dijo y se alejó de ahí al igual que la otra pareja

Quinn se quedo completamente seria se sentía mal por que nunca su padre la apoyara y le criticara el haberse ido a nueva york

**R: que encantador **- volteo a ver a la rubia - **hey estas bien?** - se preocupo y Quinn solo se alejó y sitio los pasos de su padre dejando a Rachel sola en la sala

**Q: que buena impresión papa -** ironizo alcanzándolo

**Ru; ¿ Que demonios Quinn?** - se giro - **llegas después de años con una mujer que odiabas y ahora es tu novia?** - le hecho en cara - **no tengo nada contra tus preferencias sexuales pero ...**

**Q: acabo de llegar!** - alzo un poco la voz -¿** podrías esperar un poco antes de empezar a pelearnos?** - le suplico

**Ru: no creía que fueras a usar la cama como escalera** - seguía molestando

**Q: papa por dios soy tu hija! Como puedes pensar eso , yo no soy así , esa mujer es una editora muy respetada en nueva york - **la defendió

**Ru: es tu sustento Quinn tu palanca y todavía la traes a conocer a tu madre** - espero molesto

**Q: no no es mi sustento ni mi palanca , es mi prometida** - le dijo seriamente con rabia

**Ru: que dijiste?-** se sorprendió

**Q: lo que oíste, me voy a casar - **termino de decir para salir de ahí y una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla y se la limpio rápido

Rachel estaba recorriendo la sala viendo los estantes de fotos cuando un mesero

Mesero: **¿como esta ?-** dijo sonriente

**R: a..eh .. Bien gracias -** lo miro raro y quiso esquivarlo pero este se lo impidió poniéndose enfrente con una charola

**Mesero: ¿ quiere un canapé? - **le ofreció

**R: eh.. No gracias -** intento escapar y no lo logro

**Mesero : es una tradición **- el joven tenia un aspecto mexicano

**R:es .. Es la textura no .. No me gusta - **los vio y le dio asco - **no no como pescado **

**Mesero : le va a gustar** - le dijo agarrando un pedacito de canapé

**R: no gracias que amable -** giro para buscar a la rubia

**Mesero : nada mas pruébelo **- volvió a insistir y cuando la morena lo volteo a ver este la sorprendió con un canapé que le metió a la boca

**R: OoHH ! - **dijo masticando - **mu..chas gracias -** dijo con la boca llena " _a bueno que yo te mato meserito de mierda " " joder sabe horrible" -_ y el mesero le hacia señas para que se lo tragara y la morena medio sonrió cuando de repente algo la distrajo

**Q: Damas y caballeros , les tengo un importante anuncio **- se escucho la voz de Quinn en medio de la sala - **Rachel y yo nos. vamos a casar**! - en ese momento Rachel escupió el canapé masticado sobre la cara del mesero al escuchar lo que la rubia dijo

**Mesero : a de ver sido el pimentón **- le aseguro

**R: ohh lo siento **- agarro un servilleta y se limpio

**Mesero : oh esta bien no se preocupe se limpia fácilmente **- le dijo sonriendo

**Q: si **- dijo nerviosamente al ver que todos se callaron y pusieron su mirada fija en ella - ¿**amor? ¿Donde estas?**- grito buscando a la morena , hasta que la vio a lo lejos - **ahí esta - **la señalo y le hizo señas para que se acercara - **ven acá calabacita-** le sonrío

**R: OH **- reacciono y camino hacia la rubia - " _calabacita que feo apodo como si yo le dijera jitomatito"-_ pensó

**Q: oh mírenla , mírenla **- la resaltaba y todos aplaudieron - ahí esta damas y caballeros

**FELICIDADES QUINN ! **- gritaron

Rachel llego y se puso alado de Quinn, la rubia entrelazo su mano con la de ella y sonrió

**Q: gracias muchas gracias **

Tita y judy estaban sorprendida pero tenían una inmensa sonrisa que al contrario Russel seguía mas molesto

**T: hora de celebrar! Que sirvan la champaña! - **gritó

Un rato después sirvieron las copa y Rachel se acercó un poco mas a la rubia

**R: ¿ ese era el momento perfecto para decirles? **- pregunto con la copa en la maño - **porque fue brillante , impresionante idea -** ironizo

**E: Quinn! -** se acercó una pelirroja alta de ojos azules de muy buen cuerpo - **hola **- se acercó tímidamente

**Q: oh Emily! Em! Dios mio hola -** sonrió y la abrazo rápida y efusivamente - **como.. Como estas? No sabia que ibas a venir- espeto**

**E: oh tu mama quería darte una sorpresa así.. Que .. Sorpresa! -** se rio -** y .. Estamos siendo muy groseras .. Hola** - le dijo a Rachel que la miraba con cara no muy amistosa

**Q: oh cierto, dios mio eh... Ella es mi ex .. **- dijo nerviosamente

**E: hola soy Emily -** la saludo

**R: ohh woow yo soy Rachel- **espeto

**E: ehh .. Bueno felicitaciones !**- dijo nerviosa

**R y Q : gracias -** dijeron al mismo tiempo, la rubia estaba que explotaba de nervios

**E: ¿ me perdí la historia?**- pregunto

**R:¿ que.. Que historia?**

**Q: si que historia**

**E: la historia de como le propusiste matrimonio -** miro a la rubia

**T: oh la propuesta de matrimonio dice mucho de un hombre pero ahora veamos que dice sobre una mujer -** bromeo desde su asiento

**RyQ: si si **- dijeron al mismo tiempo

**J: a mi me encetaría escuchar esa historia **- dijo una animada judy

**S : si rubia cuéntanos como fue **- santana no le cerraba bien todo esto y quería saber mas

**B: vamos Quinny! **- dijo una eufórica Brittany - **cuéntanos- **se acomodó en el sillón abrazándose a su esposa

**Q: saben que , a Rach le encanta contar esa historia no amor? - **dijo zafándose de la pregunta - **así que voy a dejar que ella cuente -** y se puso en el reposadero del sillón

**R: ehh ... " **_ahora si te mato fabray" " improvisa Berry improvisa"-_ pensó

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quiero decirles que estoy que exploto de felicidad hhaha acabo de leer un articulo de deborate puff bueno que dice que hicieron el tarot sobre achele y vean lo que salió les dejo el link - . /achele-las-cartas-ha-vuelto-a-hablar/

Aquí les dejo mi twitter acabo de abrí runo nuevo que solo es para fanfic me pueden encontrar como "**msrenatasoto**" o esta el que tengo desde hace tiempo "**fersotito**"

bueno les mando un beso hasta la próxima

**msrenata**:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez haha chicas ustedes hacen que me desvele escribiendo jajaja pero bueno yo cumplo no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar por que se lo que se siente jajaj me ha pasado , gracias por sus comentarios me encantan , trate de meterle cosas nuevas a la historia que no se encuentra en la película ojala y les guste "05Dagron gracias por tu PM me encanto :)"

Descargo: ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen aunque desearía queLea Michele y Dianna Agron fueran totalmente mias

**Cap 6 " ¿JUNTAS?**

**R: oh woow -** miro a la rubia con ganas de ahorcarla - **okay **- se puso la mano en la cintura - **¿por..por donde empezar esta historia? **- ironizo " _por dios berry utiliza tus dotes de la actriz que algum dia deseaste ser "_ - penso - " _estas me las pagas Fabray"_ - **okay mmm Quinn y yo , ... Quinn y yo ibamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario-** improviso " _bien vas bien" _- penso - **yo sabia que ella se moria de ganas por proponee matrimonio y ella tenia miedo como una linda pajarita , asi que empeze a lanzarle indirectas porque sabia que no tenia el valor para proponermelo **" _haha sii perfecto tu averguenzala" _- penso

**Q: no sucedio exactamente asi -** corrigo y sonrio a la morena

**R¿no? -** la miro

**Q: no , yo me di cuenta de sus indirectas , es tan sutil como una pistola -** bromeo y todoa rieron menos rachel -** si.. , a mi me preocupaba que encontrara una cajita... **

**R: OHH! La cajita de decoupage que hizo** - la interrumpio_ " ja conmigo no se juega rubia "_ penso - **paso horas cortando muchas fotos pequeñas de ella -** hizo referencia con sus manos y se escucho un Awww por parte de los invitados - **las pego por toda la caja era hermosa -** sonrio mientras la rubia la miraba desconsertada - **entoces abri esa cajita **..** Y salieron flotando muchos corazoncitos cortadoa a mano -** actuaba la explosion de corazonzitos - y** ya que se dispersaron mire hacia abajo y vi el mas ... Hermoso , grandioso y maravilloso ...**

**Q: estaba vacio -** miro a todoa - **no habia anillo **

**T: ¿ no habia anillo?**

**Q: no **- miro a su abuelita - **pero dentro de esa caja debajo de todas esas cursilerias habia una nota escrita a mano con la direccion de un hotel con fecha y hora** - decia con esa voz suave - **en fin Rachel penso ...**

**R: pense que estaba viendo a otra ..**. L- a interrumpio - **si fieron unos dias terribles-** se hizo la dolida - **pero igual fui al hotel y golpee la puerta pero no tenia llave y abri esa pueta y ahi estaba ella ...**

**Q: parada**

**R: de rodillas **

**Q: como un hombre** - bromeo

**R: en una cama de pétalos de rosas , tu hija -** vio a judy - **estaba reprimiendo unos sollozos muy suaves y cuando se aguantó las lagrimas y logro respirar dijo**

**Q: Rachel ¿ te quieres casar conmigo ? Y ella dijo que si! Fin de la historia** - termino de decir - **¿ tienen hambre?**- se paro

**J : esa es una historia maravillosa- **sonrió

**Q: si preciosa **- ironizo

**T: que sensible eres Quinny -** le agarro su mano

**S: confeti cortado a mano ajjajajajjajaja - **no podía con la risa -** a ver un besooo! -** gritó

**B: si! Quinny un besito como los que yo le doy a san** - y todos empezaron a animar y hacer ruido con las copas

**Q: no no por favor **- dijo negando

**T: siii! **

**J: si hija ándale so seas penosa **- animo su madre

**Q: ok esta bien allá vamos ¿ listos ?** - agarro la mano de Rachel y la beso tiernamente - **ahí esta -** levanto la mano

**S: ¿ que es eso rubia? Es patético darle un beso en la mano , bésala en la boca como si fuera enserio **- santana no dejaba de meter si cuchara

Rachel sonreía nerviosamente " _tu puedes Berry ya has besado antes esto no puede ser muy diferente_"

**Bésala ! Bésala ! Bésala ! - **todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir

**Q: esta bien - **se volteo para quedar frente. A la morena - **okok **

**R: ok **- Rachel se puso en posición y le susurro - **que sea rápido -** y como fue la rubia se acercó y le dio rápidamente un beso en los labios torpemente y se separo

**Q: siii! **- dijo - perfecto ahí lo tienen

**T: Quinn dale un beso de verdad no tengas pena -** la animo su abuelita

**S : siii un beso de VERDAD- recalco **

**R: hazlo de una vez **- le dijo acercándose - **veamos que tal besas Fabray - **le susurro

**Q: no me retes -** la rubia la agarro cuidadosamente de La cintura atrayéndola hacia ella quedando a centímetros de los labios de la morena y la beso lentamente y empezó a mover sus labios dulcemente sobre los de la morena "_oh por dios que bien sabe _" - pensó Rachel - " _no besa nada mal_" - pensó Quinn - el beso que empezó siendo algo lento se empezó habitúeselos convertir en algo mas intenso las 2 perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que escucharon otro grito de la latina

**S: hey hey tranquila leona **- y Quinn lentamente se separo de Rachel desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar lo malo no fue besarla si no que quería volver a hacerlo las 2 quedaron frente a frente viéndose , hasta que unos aplausos las trajeron de vuelta al mundo real y sonrieron nerviosamente , y tita se paro rápidamente a abrazarlas

**T: que gusto me da que estén juntas ** - dijo abrazándolas - **estoy feliz **! - las abrazo mas fuerte - **traigan mas champaña- **Gritoo

Un rato después Rachel se quedo en la sala recibiendo felicitaciones y Quinn aprovecho para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina

**S: hey tu - **le dijo a Quinn

**Q: agg que quieres latina **- dijo sirviéndose agua

**S: ¿que esta pasando? y quiero la verdad -** le advirtió y se cruzo de brazos - **yo no me traigo este absurdo cuentito del matrimonio **

**q: de que me hablas ? -** se hizo la mensa intentando salió de la cocina pero la latina fue mas rápida y se lo impidió

**s : de aquí no sales hasta que hables , porque hasta donde yo se la semana antepasada estabas muy bien con natasha o marley o alguna de ellas si mal no recuerdo **

**Q: ok ok tu ganas** - espeto y se sentó en uno de los bancos , .. **Iban a deportar a la Berry y me pidió que la ayudara para que no la deportaran y.. **

**S : momento alto pero porque Berry te elijo a ti y no a un hombre - a**coto

**Q: yo que se fue de improvisto y ps yo ataba ahí **

**S: yo nunca le he conocido a ningún novio , no será que** ...

**Q: quee ! No no lo creo me hubiera dado cuenta es mas parte te estaba contando como fue , bueno el caso es que acepte -** la latina abrió la boca - **oh pero puse mis condiciones , me va a hacer editora y publicara mi manuscrito** - sonrió - **aparte no esta nada mal **

**S: pero tu estas idiota o quee ! **, **esto es un delito Lucy Quinn Fabray ! - **dijo caminando de un lado a otro

**Q: san tranquilízate nada saldrá mal , solo que necesito que no digas nada a nadie , todos se tiene. Que creer que es mi prometida - **le advirtió

**S: si tita se entera le da un paro ! **- se acercó Quinn

**Q: por eso no se va a enterar , solo necesito que me apoyes , por favor ni una palabra a nadie ni a Britt **- le suplico

**S: no a Britt si a ella no le oculto nada yo sabes** - le recordó

**Q: okok peor de ahí a nadie mas **

**S: agg te odio rubia insoportable ! Neee la verdad te amo pero esta bien acepto pero ten cuidado Rubia que te puedes terminar enamorando de la víbora **- le advirtió

**Q; HA HA. Ni en sueños -** le sonrió

**B: hey chicas que hacen? **- Britt entraba a la cocina

**S: nada amor acompañe a Quinn por un vaso de agua , ¿que ? Ya me extrañabas** - se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura plantándole un apasionado beso en los labio

B:**mmmm sii la verdad si y si mejor nos vamos a la habitación** - dijo pícaramente

**Q: hola ! Sigo aquí por diioooss! Búsquense un cuarto -** dijo para salir de ahí y las otras 2 soltaron una carcajada

**MAS TARDE**

La fiesta de bienvenida había llegado a su fin y Judy los iba a acompañar junto con tita a mostrarles donde se iba a hospedar

**J: bueno ya llegamos - **dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación - este es su dormitorio.

**R: woow.. Que bonita -** hecho un vistazo había una cama grande y cómoda al centro bien arreglada , el piso estaba alfombrado , a mano izquierda se encontraba unos grandes ventanales que daban vista al gran lago y parte del patio , enfrente de la cama haba una tele de plasma , a mano derecha estaba el baño inmenso , en si la habitación era todo un lujo - **es muy grande** - dijo Rachel - _woow la vista es impresionante _- se acercó a los ventanales

**T; y aquí esta la cama** - la señalo y Rachel volteo a verla

**R: wow .. Que exquisita cama exquisita** - dijo torpemente y siguió recorriendo la habitación y en una esquina pudo percibir una hermosa guitarra color café claro que le llamo la atención pero luego le preguntaría a Quinn de quien era - **entonces ¿donde esta el cuarto de Quinn? -** pregunto inocentemente

**J: oh cariño nadie piensa que no duermen en la misma cama** - acoto sonriente y se rio junto con tita - **jajaj va a dormir aquí contigo , dormirán juntas -** - le respondió

**R: ohh excelente** - sonrió - **nos encanta acurrucarnos** - mintió - **o no hermosa ? - **busco respaldo en la rubia

**Q: oh si su somos unas grandes acurrucadoras -** le siguió la mentira , cuando de repente un hermoso Pomerania blanco entro corriendo y le brincaba en la pierna a Rachel

**R: !OHH DIOS MIO! ¿ que es esto ? -** corrió detrás de Quinn - **QUINN quitamelo ! -** le grito y la rubia se agacho para alejarlo de la morena y lo cargo

**Q: oh cálmate , que lindo shi shi que hermoso eres **- le hacia cariños - **shi shi ella es una amargada - **se refería a Rachel

**R: hey! Bueno perdón co ..como se llama ? - **pregunto acomodándose su vestido

**J: oh este es nico, disculpa Rachel esquíe se aceleró al ve gente nueva -** le dijo - **lo rescatamos de la perrera y no esta entrenado perdón - **se disculpo otra vez

**T: oh y un recomendación no lo dejen salir porque se lo llevan las águilas** - les advirtió

Quinn sigua haciéndole cariñitos al perro

**B : hey hermanita ya conociste a nico ! Esta hermoso no? **- sonrió - **que tal les gusto la habitación? -** pregunto una efusiva Britt con santana de la mano

**S: uyy rubia habitación de lujo con tu prometida , no vayas a adelantarte a la luna de miel** - bromeo

**Q: brittt podrías calmar a tu impertinente esposa** - gruño

**J: bueno a propósito aquí hay toallas y sabanas -** abrió un closet mostrándoles - **por si las necesitan **

**T: y por si les da frio de noche usen esto -** saco una manta de colores y se la dio a Rachel - ti**ene poderes especiales** - les dijo

**R: oh ¿ que clase de poderes ? -** se intereso

**T: es la "fabrica o creadora de bebes" - **le respondió sonriente - **que bueno que no creo que funcione con ustedes porque ..**

**S: hacen tijerita no creo que lo necesiten eso amenos que tengan dedos mágicos - **bromeo

**B: sann ! - **la miro - **compórtate **

**T : bueno chance y no bebes pero es de la buena suerte , hacen que tengan una noche mas pasional **- espeto sonriente

**R: woow ... Abra que tener mucho cuidado con esto , no nos queremos quedar sin recorrer Sitka - **dijo nerviosamente " _oh por dio que asco "_ - pensó en la manta y se la dio rápidamente a Quinn que esta al recibirla la lanzo a la cama - **no la pongas en la cama **- - dijo ya tarde

**J : bueno vamos a dormir fue una velada especial **

**s: si ya vámonos me urge llegar a mi habitación -** dijo agarrando a su esposa de la mano - **tengan cuidado no quiero que tus dedos mágicos me hagan tía tan temprano - **termino de decir para salir de ahí

**J: bueno.. Buenas noches a todos - **se despidió y salió

**Ry Q: buenas noches **

**T: buenas noches**

**Q; buenas noches tita **

**T: buueennass nocheeess ! - **sonrió pícaramente con el pero en brazos y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta

**UN RATO DESPUES **

Quinn hacia una mini cama en el piso con colchas y sabanas , mientras que Rachel estaba en el baño cambiándose

**R: hacia tiempo que no volvías a casa -** se escucho desde l baño

**Q: no he tenido muchas vacaciones los últimos 3 años **- le contesto mientras se acomodaba bajo las sabanas

**R: deja de quejarte **- le dijo - **oye tu amiga santana tiene un humor un poco especial **

**Q: así es ella ya te acostumbraras -** le contero

R: **mmm **- Rachel se asomo desde la puerta del baño -** no mires ¿okay **? - espeto

**Q: okay **- " _puff cómos i no hubiera visto cuerpo de mujeres "_ - pensó mirando al techo

**R:¿ tienes los ojos cerrados ?- **pregunto tímidamente

**Q:sip completamente **- mintió

**R : estas segura?** - volvió a preguntar:

**Q: sip estoy segura **- le volvió a mentir " **joder que exagerada como si fuera haber algo que yo no tuviera**" - pensó -

Rachel espero un segundo y corrió rápidamente de puntitas hacia la cama y se metió bajo las sabana , lo que nose dio cuenta es que Quinn vio todo el recorrido " **uff por dios esta mujer me quiere matar ,uff esas piernas definitivamente eso yo no lo tengo pero no seria mal tenerlas pero en diferente forma oh peor que estoy pensado " -** pensó

**Q: ¿ esa es la pijama que decidiste traer a Alaska ? **- ironizo al ver que la morena solo traía una mini blusa de tirantes que hacia conjunto con un short corto dejando ver sus morenas y marcadas piernas

**R: sii .. porque iba a estar sola en un hotel ** - le reclamo - **solaaa **- le recalco - **recuerdas **

**Q:¿ nos podemos dormir mejor? **- pregunto acomodándose en su intento de cama

**R: okay **

**Q: excelente **

**R: digo ... hay espacio en la cama por si quieres dormir acá .. arriba -** le dijo nerviosamente

**q: no gracias estoy bien -** " _si subo a esa cama lo menos que voy a hacer va a ser dormir " -_ pensó

Rachel apago la lámpara del buro y se acomodó mejor en la cama , cerro los ojos por unos segundo y había algo que no la dejaba dormir , movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y no podía , lo que le molestaba una la fuerte luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales ya que en Alaska el sol es visible las 24 horas ya que es verano , Rachel seguía moviéndose para que la luz no golpeara su cara

**R: oh parece que no voy a dormir mucho con el sol entrando así -** se quejo y en ese momento la rubia agarro un control y le pico un botón que hizo que unas cortinas bajaran para cubrir completamente la luz del sol dejándolas a medio oscuras en la habitación - **gracias **- se volvió a acomodar , a las 2 les costó conciliar el sueño pero al final cayeron perdidas

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno ahí lo tienen ojala y les haya gustado , chicas les aviso que mañana voy andar súper ocupada y no creo poder actualizar chance y el viernes lo hago pero todavía no estoy segura bueno el jueves es mi graduación y ps habrá desvelo jajá y el sábado me voy de viaje pero hare lo posible por seguir actualizando se los prometo.

PD: te prometí que este capitulo te lo dedicaría a ti , tus sabes quien eres te amo :)

bueno les dejo otro link sobre artículos de achele este esta ingles una amiga me lo mando y me gusto se los dejo besos

private/49759178784/tumblr_mmd77oNSbW1qahqux

**Msrenata**:)


	7. Chapter 7 REALMENTE ADORABLES

Descargo : ninguno de los pensonajes de Glee me pertenecen

**Cap 7 " Realmente adorables"**

**NO NO me hagas esto reacciona Alex!** - una morena sentada en el piso sostenía un cuerpo a mitad de una carretera y a pocos metros de la pareja se encontraba un carro destrozado - **Alexx! Reacciona AYUDA! AYUDA! **- gritaba pero no había rastros de nadie y estaban a medio oscuras ya que era de noche - **no me dejes amor tu noo **- decia suplicándole a la otra persona mientras caían lágrimas por su rostro , busco en sus bolsillos y por suerte encontró su celular y marco a emergencias - **manden una ambulancia porfavor urgente en el freeway de Nueva York ruta 18 apurenceeee ! **- colgó y guardo el teléfono - **Alexx porfavor resiste - **le decia acariciando su cara

**A: hey Rach mírame** - dijo débilmente - **aquí estoy -** dijo con un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos - **cántame **- susurro

**R: como voy a cantar ahorita no vamos ya viene la ambulancia -** decia desesperadamente

**A: porfavor quiero es..cuchar tu v..oz** - dijo difícilmente

**R: okok pero shh no hables si sólo veme a los ojos **- le dijo acariciando le el pelo

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly**

**I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I**

**Without you**

Alex la miraba a los ojos y Rachel no pudo continuar porque la lágrimas le ganaron

**R: no no puedo - **dijo entre llanto

**A: hey Rach fue.. Hermoso.. Te.. Amo-** sonrio con dificuldad y se acerco para darle un tierno beso y se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos

**R: no no no los cierres **- no acabo de decir esto cuando la persona que tenia en sus brazos se desmayó - **AALEXX! **- grito y se despertó inmediatamente con la respiración acelerada y sudando frio volteo a ver hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que seguía en la habitacion de la casa de los Fabray , se agarro la cara con sus manos y volteo a ver el reloj de la mesa y vio que eran las 4am , lo bueno fue que la rubia su grito al parecer dormía profundamente , Rachel se volvio a acostar tratando de olvidar el sueño que había tenido " _dios sal de mi cabeza"_ - se tapó con la colcha y se volvio a quedar profundamente dormida

**RING!RING ! RING** - soñaba un celular en la habitacion , habían pasado 5 horas desde que Rachel sufrió aquel ataque , la morena se encontraba acostada bocaabajo ocupando toda la cama - **RING! - **seguia sonando

**R: " **_mm tienes que estar bromeando_**" **- penso - **Quinn , el teléfono -** dijo con la voz ronca y adormilada por estar recién levantada - **Quinn**- le volvio a decir ya que no escuchaba ninguna señal de la rubia , se inco rapidamente en la cama para empezar a busca el teléfono que no paraba de sonar , abrio uno de burós de los costados y nada - **demonios Quinn donde pusiste el teléfono - **le volvio a insistir

**Q: mmm si , seguro**.. - dijo entre dormida

Rachel seguia adormilada buscando el celular , ahora rwviso el otro bueo , hasta que no vio que se le acabo la cama y se cayo de ella

**R: auuuuchh **- se sobo la cabeza - **joder Quinn donde esta!**

**Q: mmm , en tu bolso , en el costado **- espeto desde el piso con la voz ronca

Rachel gateo como un bebe rapidamente hasta su bolso negro y metio su mano sacando el teléfono y contestando inmediatamente

**R: hola? hola! hola** - empezo a decie mientras se paraba - **Kevin! Kevin! corazon ¿estas ahi? ¿hola? demonios **- corria de un lado a otro buscando señal

Quinn se tapó la cara con una almohada para no escuchar los gritos de la morena

**R: ! Tengo muy mala recepción ! !dame un minuto ! **- seguia gritando

**Q: ! Oh por dios Rachel salte de la habitacion!** - le grito la rubia Aventadole una almohada

**R: Kevin**...- susurro - **espera un minuto -** bajo la voz para no molestar más a la rubia - **! No cuelgues ... **- y agarro su abrigo , se lo puso para salir rapidamente de su habitacion , bajo las escaleras casi corriendo , abrochandose el abrigo - **Lamento que te hayas sentido presionado con lo de Oprah pero..** - seguia hablando bajito - **pero claro que queiro que estes contento si -** abrio la puerta principal y salio de la casa y a su costado izquierdo vio unas botas y se las puso - **Kevin todo va estar bien -** bajo otras escaleras que daban al patio - **puedo llamarlos y lo puedo cancelar -** lo que no se dio cuenta por las prisas esque dejo la puerta abierta y nico corrigo atras de ella y se salio - **tienes toda la razon , Kevin .. Claro que te etoy escuchando , me encanta escucharte... Kevin -** giro y vio a Nicole afuera y empezo a ponerse nerviosa ya que el perro le comenzaba a ladrar **- shh callate y siéntate **- le dijo a Nico y este obedeció - **no no tu no Kevin no esta para ti -** siguio hablando y el perro volvio a ladrar y la morena se alejo un poco mas - **si puedo serte sincera , creo que sería un error echarse para atras - **sigio caminando y Nico ladraba cada vez más fuerte y se pasaba por sus pies - **porque durante muchos años tu .. Tu me has -** volteo a ver a un árbol desojado y vio a un águila que vea a Nico " _oh no porfavor"_ penso - **inspirado.. Con tus ... Hermosas .. Palabras y siento que**.. - Nico seguia ladrando - **shhh, estoy en una llamada muy importante Nicolás **- le volvio a decir al perro , lo que no se dio cuenta es que el águila empezo a volar - **es hora de que el mundo tambien disfrute de tus palabras** - y al fin de dio cuenta que el águila comenzaba a rodearlas - estan muy llenas de pasión -** y ... Y... **- el águila cada vez volaba más cerca - **creo que todos deberían conocerlas **- Nico siguio ladrando - **y ... Kevin **- vio que águila se dirigía hacia Nico - yo**.. Solo ... Quieroqueseasfeliz** - dijo corriendo para alcanzar a Nico pero fue tarde ya que el águila lo agarro y empezo a volar -** !DAME A ESE PERRO ! **- grito corriendo tras el águila - **un segundo ¿ mes esperas un segundo** - le dijo a Kevin mientras seguia corriendo - **! Dame a ese perro águila estupida ! **- le grito y en su desesperación le lanzo el celular pero no le atino - ! **Vamos dámelo vamos vamos !** - alzaba sus brazos y el águila milagrosamente soltó al perro y Rachel corrio y lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo - **okok te tengo -** y ahora corrio por su celular se agarro y lo agarro - **escúchame** - dijo con el celular - **no estoy tratando de de imponerte nada pero este libró es tu legado** - " _oh no ahi viene de nuevo "_ - penso y empezo a correr - **y... Debes .. Presentar ese legado mundo **- corría con Nico en brazos - **llamame mañana con tu descicion nunca apago el teléfono** - decia rapidamente viendo como el águila cada vez estabaas cerca -** ! Adios! Aaaaaahhhhh - **se agachó y alzó el teléfono y el águila se lo arrebato y empezo a volar otra vez - ! **Oh no espera ! Mi celular! No no no **- grito - **ten llévate al perrito -l**o alzo en brazos ofreciéndolo -** ven y lo intercambiamos -** corría tras el águila - **nesesito el celular te regalo al perro- ven regresa toma al perro** - la siguio corriendo por todo el patio -** ! Toma al perro ¡ -** y otra cosa más de lo que no se percato es que desde una ventana estaban tita y Judy con cafe en la mano viendo como cargaba al perro

**T: oh mira eso **- dijo muestras soltaban una ligera carcajada - **que linda ve como juega con nuestro bebe**

**J: si lo se -** sonrio

**B: buenos días mami -** llego britt saludando a su madre - **hola tita **- la beso - **que hacen ? **- se asomó

**T: oh estamos viendo como Rachel juega con Nico **

**B: ohh ya le agarro cariño ? -** pregunto

**J: si jaja al parecer ya lo quiere **

**B: sanny **- le grito - **ven a ver como Rachel juega con Nico **

**S: mmm voy -** dijo medio dormida acercándose hacia ellas - **no creen que es muy temprano , todavía no me acostumbro a que nunca anochezca -** se quejó - **que ven ?** - se interesó

**B : a Rach jugando con Nico** - repito

**S: jajjjjajajajajjajajajja se ve que se esta divirtiendo la enana** - vio como corría de un lado a otro con el perro en el aire - **y ¿dónde esta la güera oxigenada ? -** pregunto , como siempre santana nunca puede dejar el sarcasmo de un lado

**Q: espero que con lo de güera oxigenada no te refieras a mi latina - **amenazo - **pinche pocahontas** - eso causo una estrepitosa risa por parte de las 3 menos santana que la queria matar

**S: ja ja ja si si muy chistoso rubia hueca adios ya tengo hambre tanto sexo me desnutre -** y salio de ahi dejando Quinn con cara de asco peor lo ignoro-

**Q: hey an visto a .. ?** - antes de mirar vio hacia la ventana y se encontro a Rachel corriendo por todos lados

**J: si esta jugando con nico-** espeto - **creiamos que no le gustaba **

**T: ve a bsucarla Q que tenemos todo el día planeado y nesesita arreglarse , ya de tanto jugar con Nico parece bruja jajaj **- bromeo

**J: dile que le tenemos una gran sorpresa **-

**Q: mmm ok** - y salio de la casa " _que estas haciendo morena_ " y bajo las escaleras para llegar al patio

**R: ! Dame mi teléfono águila de mierda ! ! Porfavor ! ! Dámelo** ! - seguia gritando

**Q: mmm ¿ qué estas haciendo? - **pregunto

**R: dios tu abuela tenia razón , el águila trato de llevarse al..**.. - Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn y quedo embobada " _oh que guapa de ve con su pelo alborotado y esa pijama uff agg berry concentrarse tu celular" _- penso -

**Q: al... - "** _que le pasa se quedo en las nubes _"

**R: ! Al perro! -** reacciono - **entonces lo salve , luego regreso y se llevo mi celular ! **- dijo cansada

**Q: ¿ estas borracha o drogada? -** le pregunto poniéndose enfrente de ella

**R: que? Noo! Te lo digo enserio -** dijo con el pelo revuelto de tanto correr - **tiene mi teléfono y Kevin me va a llamar - **se quejó

**Q: calmate vamos a ordenar otro con el mismo número , iremos mañna al pueblo y tendrás uno nuevo - **le sonrio

**R: ¿ de verdad?** - puso cara de niña caprichosa

**Q: sii! - **" _se ve realmente adorable cuando hace asi _- penso

**R: bueno esta bien , tu vete entonces **- le dijo al peroo y lo bajo de sus brazos

**Q: tienes que arreglarte **

**R: ¿ para qué ? **- pregunto

**Q: vas a salir con las chicas , bueno señoras jaja con mi mama y tita -** se burlo

**R: que? No quiero salir **- le reclamo

**Q: de compras y de turista **- le sonrio

**R: odio las compras y soy mala turista - l**e afirmo

**Q: lo vas a amar y vas a ir - l**e aseguró

**R: no no quiero ir , no voy a ir aparte quien eres tu para darme órdenes- **se cruzó de brazos

**Q: vas a ir a y soy tu prometida -** se burlo

**R: no no y no voy a.**.. - se vio interrumpida por un corto y tierno beso que le plantó la rubia en sus labios

**Q: si vas a ir **- se separó lentamente

**R: que.. Que fue eso? **- pregunto nerviosamente

**Q: shh ahora dame un abrazo , por las apariencias** - le señalo hacia la ventana donde etaba su mama y tita

**R: que no ni de loca ya no quiero tocarte Fabray aparte me acabas de robar un beso **- dijo caprichosa

**Q: un abrazo ven** - la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a ella - **ya vez no es tan difícil** , eso es - **decia abrazándola** - **sip que rico -** bromeaba mientras acariciaba su esplada y bajaba su mano surilmete al trasero de la morena y le dio una mini nalgada - **mm ya esta ¿no es lindo ? **- le pregunto

**R: mm si , mm si me tocas el culo otra vez , te rapo cuando estes dormida -** le dijo tranquilamente y fingiendo una sonrisa ya que tenían espectadores - **okay?**

**Q: si **- dijo riendo

**R: entonces quedo claro -** le volvio a preguntar separándose de ella

**Q: sip **- seguia riéndo

**R: dios que buena prometida** - dijo con sarcasmo acariciandole la mejilla y empezo a alejarse pero , enseguida se regresó rapidamente y le dejo un beso a Quinn en los labios - **gracias a y no vuelvas a robarme un beso porque siempre los quiero de vuelta -** y ahora si se alejo tranquilamente dejando a una Quinn con cara de mensa

**Q: por dios que me etas haciendo Berry **- susurro para si misma y se pasó su mano por su rubia y corta cabellera y empezo a caminar dirigiéndose a su casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicas bueno he hecho un esfuerzo por actualizar hoy hahaha porque estoy de buenas ya que al fin me gradúe haha bueno veo que se agregaron algunas personas , bienvenida wuismar y bueno aqui les dejo otro cap un poco mas sencillo y gbrujndl. Gracias por tus sugerencias me gustan mucho ya habia pensado algo parecido las tomaré en cuenta y te prometo que ellas van a ser muy femeninas :)

Y bueno quise actualizar hoy ya que en un rato salgo de viaje no se si podre actualizar pero hare lo posible , mil gracis por sus reviews me fascinan ! Y si tienen sugerencias estoy abierta a mas ideas bueno un saludos y hasta la próxima

**Twitter **

**"msfersotito" ( instagram y ask igual)**

**"msrenatasoto"(nuevo)**

**Msrenata:)**


	8. Chapter 8 SORPRESA

Hola chicas perdón el retraso :( ya sé que les prometí que ayer actualizaría pero con todo esto de cory me atrase , espero que les gusté el cap. realmente me costó trabajo escribirlo porque no dejo de pensar en cory todo esto fue muy duro yo no era muy fan de el pero me llego a impresionar cuanto me dolió y bueno pensar en Lea y Dianna aún más por eso este cap. se lo dedico a el :( ojala y lo disfruten

**Descargo : ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen**

**Cap. 8 " SORPRESA" parte 1**

Rachel entro a la casa y vio a todos sentados en el comedor Disfrutando del desayuno Quinn entró un poco más tarde

**T: Rachel ven a desayunar ,acá les guardamos un lugar a ti y a Quinn -** dijo sonriente

**R: gracias tita **- le sonrió y tomo asiento - **bebe vente aquí hay lugar - l**e dijo a la rubia

**Q: si amor gracias** - se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al parecer actuaban muy bien delante de todos

**S: bueno Fabgay yo creo que ya ni hambre has de tener , se ve que te dan muy buenos desayunos -** dijo bromeando

**Q: mmm .. La verdad que son muy buenos** - dijo mientras se servía - **pero lo mejor es la cena ... O no amor? -** volteo a ver a Rachel y esta le sonrió

**Ru: pueden tener un poco de respeto estamos desayunando** - dijo seriamente - **britt pásame el control de la tele por favor -** la rubia hizo caso y se lo dio

**J: Racha sírvete lo que quieras mira hay waffles , hot cakes , huevitos, fruta - l**e ofreció

**R: gracias señora Fabray** - agradeció

**J: que nada de señora Fabray llámame Judy -** le sonrió

**R: lo siento señ.. Judy** - se corrigió y se sirvió waffles

**S: ohh si me encanta que todas seamos vagitarianas **- siguió bromeando causando una mini risa en britt y quinn pero no en Russel

todos empezaron a servirse y a comer , mientras que Russel hacia zapping en la tele , hasta llegar a un canal de deportes donde se apreciaba el futbol femenil

**S: Ahí dejalee! **- grito con la boca llena espantando a Russel - **amo ver el fútbol femenil las tipas están puff sobretodo el equipo estadounidense **

**B: siii ! Fútbol ! **- grito emocionada

Rachel giro en su silla para poder ver la tele y al ver el partido se empezó a inquietar

**S: vale que yo tuve el placer de conocer a una futbolista que estaba que se caía de guapa , te acuerdas britt britt- **presumió

**B: si creo que se llamaba Morgan ? No lo recuerdo bn -** se quedo pensando

**S : si pero bueno murió hace 3 años en un accidente automovilístico creo que venía borracha de una fiesta **- acoto para seguir comiendo

**Q: si creo haber la visto en algún partido era muy guapa que mal que no tomo responsabilidad **- siguió Comiendo

Rachel en ese momento se paró bruscamente de la silla haciéndola rechinar llamando la atención de todos

**R: mmm .. Co..compermiso -** tartamudeo y salió de ahí hacia su habitación

**B: porque se paró Rach así ? -** pregunto inocentemente

**S: que le paso a la bruja? **- dijo con la boca llena otra vez

**Q: nose .. Ire a ver ahorita regreso **- se paró y fue tras Rachel

La morena llego hasta la habitación y se metió corriendo al baño cerrando con seguro y se recargó sobre el lavabo viéndose al espejo donde corrían unas lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos , hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron

**Q: Racha.. Estas bien? -** pregunto preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta

**R: mm.. Si **- se limpió las lágrimas- **solo nose me dieron ganas de vomitar -**mintió - **me cambiare para salir tu deberías hacer lo mismo **

**Q: okay aquí estaré si necesitas algo solo iré avisarle a las chicas que en un rato nos vamos - **Quinn salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor

**J: que le paso esta bien? **- pregunto judy preocupada

**Q: si si solo se le revolvió un poco el estómago pero ya estaba mejor , en un rato nos vamos me iré a cambiar **- termino de decir para volver a la habitación

**B: sanyy podemos ir a pescar ? **- dijo sentándose en las piernas de la latina y dejándole un beso tierno en los labios

**S: claro que si mi amor es más vamos a cambiarnos **- intento levantarse pero la rubia no la dejo

**B: me cargas ? -** hizo pucheros

**S: si mi bebe vámonos **- y como si de una recién casada en su noche de bodas salió de ahí con britt en brazos

Quinn llego a la habitación y justo cuando entro Rachel salía del baño , y vio a la morena de pies a cabeza estaba realmente hermosa , traía unos skinny jeans con unas botas negras , una playera blanca polo y un abrigo gris con una bufanda y su pelo suelto y ondulado con flequillo

**Q: ya...ya.. Estas.. Lista -** pregunto nerviosa

**R: eh .. Si supongo **- dijo viéndose la ropa - **bueno ahora tu cámbiate no quiero hacer esperar a tu familia** - ordeno

**Q: he.. Si jefa -** sonrió "_ off mandona es todavía más sexy" _- **dame 2 min y salgo** - saco ropa del closet y se metió al baño

**R: hey Quinn iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua nos vemos allá Apúrate rubia lenta **- bromeo

**Q: si ya meró acabo adelántate **- dijo desde el baño

5 min después la rubia estaba lista y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la morena pero no la encontró , ahí solo espesaba su mama y tita

**Q: han visto a Rachel ? **- pregunto

**T : si vino por un vaso de agua y dijo que iba a apurarte** - dijo rápidamente

**J: hey Quinny tu padre te andaba buscando **

**Q: oh bueno iré a buscarla** - y salió y al pasar por la sala la vio de espaldas admirando todas las fotos que se encontraban ahí - _hey lo bueno que no eres nada chismosa_ - bromeo acercándose a ella

**R: oh...Quinn.. No .. Yo solo pasaba por aquí.. Y las vi eh**.. - se puso nerviosa al ver la cercanía de la rubia - **no me habías dicho que eras bailarina de ballet y porrista** - le señalo las fotos donde Quinn estaba más joven , en una estaba ella sola en una pose hermosa de tercera posición de ballet y en otra se encontraba con britt y santana levantando los pompones

**Q: bueno no me habías preguntado -** sonrió al ver las fotos - luego giro y por la ventana vio a su padre a lo lejos haciendo tiros de golf hacia el lago - **hey .. Este me esperas un rato enseguida regreso **- dijo alejándose - **a y cuando quieras te enseño a bailar -** dijo coquetamente-** mira que primera y segunda posición son muy buenas **- termino de decir para salir de ahí dejando a una morena un poco confundida por sus últimas palabras

**R: " primera y segunda posición?...** - se susurró así misma recordando y digiriendo las palabras de la rubia- **oh por diosss! Fabray ! **- si tardo un poco en entender

**AFUERA DE lA MANSIÓN **

Quinn al salisteis de la casa se acercó a donde su padre practicaba tiros de golf hacia el lago

**Q: querías verme ?** - se puso alado de el

**Ru : tu mama compro estas "eco" pelotas **- dijo poniendo una en el piso y posicionándose para el próximo lanzamiento - **se disuelven en el agua** - golpeo la pelota con el palo y Quinn siguió el tiro con su mirada - **no se como encuentra esas cosas -** agarro otra pelota - **como sea mm..** - tiro - **tu mama ya esta algo molesta , al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión anoche -** se recargó en el palo y puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo - **fue todo un shock saber que te vas a casar con Rach en especial cuando nadie sabia que tenías pareja -** dijo tranquilamente mientras era observado por Quinn - **el punto es ... Que te debo una disculpa.**. - se acercó a su hija para abrazarla y la rubia no lo rechazo

**Q: acepto tus disculpas papa -** dijo desconcertada al separarse de Russel

**Ru : hay algo más .. **- le dijo a Quinn mientras esta agarraba un palo de golf - **he revisado mis planes de retiro recientemente y estuve pensando ... Realice todo en mi vida **- miro a Quinn que se ponía el palo de golf arriba en los hombros - **prácticamente construí este imperio con tu madre de la nada y no importa ...**

**Q: ya lo discutimos papa **- interrumpió la rubia

**R: sii quiero discutirlo QUINN! **- alzo un poco la voz - **tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí , he sido muy comprensivo sobre tus aventuras en Nueva York.. Necesito que vuelvas a casa- **seguía discutiendo **- aparte no tengo más hijos y britt bueno ella es otro caso pero tu Quinn y ella también si quiere pueden heredar todo este imperio yo quiero... **

**Q: ahi vas otra vez... Cuando tomaras enserio lo que hago ? **- le pregunto ofendida

**R: cuando actúes enserio** - le dijo seriamente

**Q: lo lamento.. Siento pena por ti, quisiera que tuvieras otra hija u otro hijo** - recalco en lo último sabiendo como su padre ansían un varón - **uno que quisiera estar aquí , una o uno que quisiera los negocios de la familia , alguien que quisiera casarse con la que tu apruebes .. En mi no funcionas eso.. Puede parecerte extraña mi vida en Nueva York sentada en una oficina leyendo libros ... Pero me hace feliz entiendes .. ?- **lo miro y este asintió.

**Ru : si tu me dices que te hace feliz .. No tengo nada que decir -** se giro para sacar otra pelota

**Q: si.. No es algo nuevo -** aventó el palo de golf hacia el pasto - **sabes que ? ... Me retracto disculpa no aceptada **- termino de decir para alejarse de ahi - divié**rtete **- se alejó y se metió a la casa

**S: hey rubia africana **- le dijo santana al verla entrar

**B: Quinny , santy y yo vamos air a pescar quieres venir ? - **pregunto totalmente emocionada

**Q: eh.. Suena divertido Britt- Britt pero hoy no tengo ganas , aparte llevare a mi mama a tita y a Rachel al pueblo y luego me regreso **- le sonrió

**B: bueno para la próxima será te quiero **- dijo un poco triste

**Q: yo también te quiero hermanita y tu latina mediocre porque soy rubia africana si se puede saber **- le reclamo cruzando se de brazos

**S: oh Quinny.. Por tus raíces negras jajajajajjajaj -** se burlo - **mira que en mi maleta traigo un bote grande de agua oxigenada por si se te acabo** - se seguía burlando - **y yo también te quiero - **le sonrió

**Q: ja , ja , ja que chistosa .. Por dios britt llévate a tu esposa a pescar ! **

**B: si vamos sany quiero pescar un tiburón! -** la jalo

**S: si vamos que me muero por comer PESCADO ! - **dijo en voz alta para molestar a la rubia -** y si vamos a cumplir mis fantasías sexuales en un bote -** dijo para salir de ahi

**Q: agggg ! Santanna! -** " **dios ella no tiene remedio" **- susurro - _chicas ! Vamonos! -_ les grito a la demás para que se apurarán

Después de un rato de viaje en el bote, Quinn dejo a Rachel , judy y tita en el pueblo y ella se regresó dejándole antes las llaves de otro bote para que se regresarán Judy y Tita guiaron la rachel haciendo un bar y ya dentro de él se encontraron con Emily que se sentó con ellas y pidieron de tomar.

**J : espero que estes lista para tu sorpresas , porque es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos aquinen Sitka o no ? -** dijo emocionada mientras que Rachel la miraba con cara de no entender nada

**E; oh si es uno de los mejorres -** afirmo y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza

**T: que dices ? Estas lista ?** - le dijo a la morena

**R: eh.. No se .. Que si..? **- no acabo de decir esto cuando las luces se apagaron y todas empezaron a gritar - " _ojala y no sea algo malo" _- pensó

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R.I.P Cory Monteith (1982- 2013)**

Bueno chicas ojala y haya sido de su agrado el capítulo es muy largó asi que lo dividiré en 2 , les mando besos y abrazos saludos :)

Twitter

( msrenatasoto)

Instagram, vine ( msfersotito )

Msrenata:)


	9. Chapter 9 sorpresa II

**Cap 9 " sorpresa" II**

J:**estas lista? - **le dijo emocionada

R:**eh..supongo-**le sonrió fingidamente y vio hacia el escenario como un reflector alumbraba a una silla en medio de el y empezaron todos los chiflidos y gritos , Rachel tenia una cara de no estar muy cómoda

J:**wooww! -** gritaba Judy desde su lugar , el reflector se empezó a mover locamente de un lado a otro y parando en una esquina donde alumbro a una cortina que se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un hombre no tan guapo y en ese momento todas se emocionaron más como si del mismísimo Brad Pitt se tratara

T:**woow papacito - **grito y Rachel al verlo la desconcertó ya que se trataba del mesero que le metió a la fuerza el canapé esa vez que llego a Sitka y la morena al final puso cara de asco

R: _" oh por dios estas locas a donde me trajeron " - _pensó- la canción sexy seguía sonando en aquel bar , el hombre le tiro una mirada seductora según elpues y mandándole un beso , todas gritaban eufóricas y la canción seguía " RELAX DONT DO IT " El hombre se deslizo por una cuerda para bajar al escenario y al caer alzo brazos dejando ver todo su outfit completo que consistía en un intento de smokin sin mangas dejando libre todos sus brazos Sexymente Por el escenario y Rachel seguía con cara de asco el tipo se paro enfrente del escenario y empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro Pero a la morena le pareció muy chistoso ya que se le salía la pancita seguía bailando de un lado a otro haciendo poses

E: **el es Ramón es el único striper aqui en la isla -** le dijo a Rachel sonriendo

Rachel volvía a mirar al escenario y Ramón estaba agarrado de un palo alzando la pierna y brazo y bailando sonrientemente luego se fue al centro y se quitó el smokin que traia quedando descubierto de la parte de arriba solamente " _oh por dios parece tololoche " - _penso Rachel , luego una señora se acerco a meterle dólares en el pantalon y este le bailaba aún más y con la panza de fuera

T:** ooh si dame más woow esooo! - **tita seguia emocionada - **ven aqui tesoro -** levanto un bincha de billetes y empezó a moverlos en el aire de un lado a otro y Ramón empezo a bajar las escaleras y se acerco a tita y esta le empezó a meter los billetes por cada revcobejo del pantalón , luego judy saco un velo de novia de su bolsa y se lo puso a Rachel

R: "_oh que esta haciendo oh tiene que estar jugando "_- pensó , luego Ramón le empezó a hacer señas y ademanes como si le lanzará una cuerda y la acercará hasta el - **oh no es necesario...-** decia nerviosa -**no eh.. Estoy bien aqui -** pero Ramón Avanzó hasta ella y la paro de la silla arrastrándola hasta el escenario mientras Rachel se resistía - " _tomar nota : nunca volver a salir con mi suegra ... Bueno suegra ficticia "_ -Pensó , Todos en la mesa se pararon Para aplaudir y la morena sonreía Fingidamente Ramón le alzo los brazos y le empezó a tocarla por los cotados hasta llegar a las piernas la morena rapidamente le dio un manotazo y y éste la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en la silla Ramón se le puso enfrente de espaldas a ella y séquito el pantalón de un tirón y dándole las nalgas a Rachel " oh pero que mierda tiene pelos en las nalgas!" - pensó

J: **woow** ! Ramón se inclinó más para que Rachel pudiera apreciar mejor sus nalgas luego Ramón se tiró al piso y se abrió de piernas y subía y bajaba la pelvis Rachel seguía incómoda

T: **creo que le esta gustando** - les dijo inocentemente

La canción seguía sonando y Ramón ahora le hacía ademanes como si Fuera un león en la mesa estaban muertas de la risa por ver la reacción de la morena luego el bailarín subió una pierna en la silla y comenzó a subiría bajar y rachel bajo su mirada al bulto y vio que por los costados de la tanga se le salía el pelo

R: " _Oh por Dios quiero vomitar" _- penso Ramón Le agarró la mano y la beso y se la empezó a pasar por la cara- **si... Que dulce** - dijo hipócritamente con una sonrisa hasta que sintió como Ramón se metía uno de los dedos de la morena a la boca - **guacala** - y lo empujo y este le puso sus nalgas

T: **dale una nalgada** - la ánimo

J: **golpéalo fuerte** - le hizo señas con la mano

E: **golpeale el trasero !**

R: **queee? ... Oh .. Esta bien... **- y rapida y torpemente le dio una mini nalgada - **eh.. Ya me puedo bajar ? - Se** paró de la silla y empezó a caminar ,bajo las escaleras y al costado vio una puerta que daba hacia una terraza y salió un rato a despejarse después de todo lo que había sucedido y se acercó al barandal y se quitó el velo de novia y empezó a arreglarse el pelo

E: **hey hola - **apareció Emily - **como estas? Qué tal todo** - le sonrió poniéndose alado de ella

R: **mmm... Bien ..bien** - sonrió - **solo vine a tomar el sol** - mintió

E: **jajajaja si a veces las Fabray pueden ser abrumadoras**

R: **si si **- sonrió

E:** es un poco diferente Nueva York ? **- pregunto de la nada

R: **si ... Un poco .. Has ido a NY** ? - le pregunto

E: **yo no , ese siempre fue el sueño de Quinn no el mio** - dijo la pelirroja

R: **lo de ustedes iba enserio verdad? **- le pregunto

E: e**h.. Bueno estuvimos juntas en el bachillerato y universidad pero ... Solo eso** - le confeso

R: **y luego ustedes terminaron porque ...?** - _" si Rachel tu sigue preguntando sutilmente _" - penso

E: **bueno la noche antes de graduarnos ... Ella Me propuso casarnos**.. **Dijo que queria escapar a NY conmigo**. - dijo triste - **y** ...

R: **dijiste que no** .. - lainterrumpió

**E: y dije que no** - repitió - **jamás he estado fuera de aqui es mi hogar - espeto- pero no importa ... Eres una afortunada** - la miro - **ella es la mejor pero bueno ya lo sabes** - se río

R : **si... Si por supuesto que lo se** " me estará hablando de sexo ?"

E: **bueno salud peor ustedes** - levanto su cerveza

R: **oh** - al ver que no tenia vaso vio uno vacío y lo tomo , chocaron los casos - **gracias**

E: **bueno volvamos adentro que el show ya mero acaba** - y se metió al bar , Rachel se quedo afuera

R: " _aunque no parezca cierto extraño a Quinn , dios que me pasa hace mucho que no sentía esto .. no puedo enamorarme_ - pensó

**BRITTANNA PESCANDO**

B: **nadaremos nadaremos en el mar el mar que hay que hace nadar nadar oh oh -** cantaba britt felizmente mientras aventaba la caña de pescar , santana miraba embobada a su esposa

S: **que bonito cantas miamor** - se acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios

B: **gracias** - se sonrojó - **Sany todavia no hemos pescado un tiburón solo bacalao -** dijo inocentemente haciendo pucheros y señalando ña cuneta donde se encontraban. 6 bacalaos

S : **amor ojala y no pesquemos uno por que yo salgo corriendo** - dijo seriamente

B:**okay.. Pues no pesquemos más** - dijo abalanzándose sober santana y dejándole un beso pasional en los labios - **te amo** - susurro sobre ellos se separó un poco para verla a los ojos - **nunca me arrepentire de que hayas llegado a mi vida** - puso sus manos sobre el cuello de la latina

S: **yo tambien te amo gorda** - termino de decir para cerrar el espacio que las separaba , pero como el bote era de pesca era medio chico y santana se pego con la cuneta de los pescados - **auuuch** ! .. **Amor vamonos ya a la mansión aqui no cabemos y esta calentura que me has puesto no se me va a bajar a menos que me tire en esta agua helada y la verdad no quiero vamos** - prendio el motor

B: **yo pense que tu fantasía era hacerlo en un bote -** le rerecordó

S : **no me provoque** **britt porque si por mi fuera aqui mismo te hago el amor pero el bote es muy chico y hace mucho frío a y apesta a pescado que bueno..**- termino de decir para arrancar

MANSION FABRAY

Quinn Había decidido que necesitaba relajarse y qué mejor forma de volver a retomar el baile así que decido bajar al estudio que tenía en uno de los cuartos de la casa hace como tres años que no entraba en el, La rubia y llevaba puesto el payasito de ballet y sus mayas con un short negro puso la grabadora a un lado y sacó de su bolsa sus zapatillas de ballet se sentó en el piso y se las puso cuidadosamente se agarro el pelo con la liga Despejando su hermosa cara prendió la grabadora y puso su ipod que puso play y la música empezo a inundar todo el cuarto , se posicionó enfrente del espejo y se acercó a una de las barras de calentamiento para empezar hacer un Plie Se agarro de la barra con las dos manos. Sus talones empezó a bajar y subir luego hizo un arabesque Qué consiste en que el cuerpo se apoya en una pierna y la otra se levanta estirada por detrás ,lo hizo varias veces luego se alejó de la barra y se puso al frente al espejo repasando primera posición juntando los talones y así hasta la quinta posición donde sus pies se cruzan de modo que el talón de un pie toca el dedo de otro y viceversa sus brazos Hacia arriba formando un ovalo , despues se empezo a dejar llevar por la música improvisando un baile

/

tita , Rachel y judy estaban de vuelta , estacionando el bote en el muelle y bajaron cuidadosamente y empezaron a caminar

T: **estuvo increible **

**J: si me divertí mucho **

R: "_ ja ja ja si maravilloso uyy si yo me la pase increible con este tipo como se llamaba a si Ramón , este repegandome su cosa esa en la cara , si me iban a dar un striptise que me lo dieran bien , alguien como Quinn ... Porque estoy pensado en la rubia dio_s " - penso mientras caminaba y se adentraba en la mansión

Al entrar las tres dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y a los lejos se podía escuchar una música que retumbaba en toda la casa, la música era un poco movida ,Russel estaba en la sala viendo la tele

J : **oh no esto no es bueno.. - espeto **

**T: no me digas que...**

**J: si yo creo que si**

Rachel no entendía más de lo que pasaba ella solo queria ver a la rubia

R: **¿y Quinn**? - pregunto

T: **eh.. Esta en el salon de baile , en el estudio que tenemos -** le dijo rápidamente - **pero será mejor dejarla sola** - dijo al ver que Rachel se dirigía a buscarla , aunque no supiera ni donde dar encontraba la habitacion

Judy separó rápidamente enfrente de su esposo tapandole la vista haciLara televisor y luego la pago y se cruzó de brazos

RU :** oye oye oye .. Que estas haciendo** - dijo desconcertado

J: **porque Quinn esta otra vez con la música a todo volumen en el estudio y la puerta de la entrada tiene un golpe** ? - pregunto sarcásticamente

RU: **bueno lo de la música mmm.. A de estar bailando y lo de la puerta mm.. No la a de haber visto y a chocado -** dijo intentando safarse de la furia Fabray mientras Rachel escuchaba todo pero sentía que sobraba

R: **mm.. Estoy muy cansada creo que ire arriba y me dare una ducha para quitarme el aceite de coco de Ramón -** sonrio

J : o**h si ve no te preocupes** - le sonrio

R:** tuve un gran día hoy gracias** - y salio de ahi

J : **que hiciste** ? - le pregunto a su esposo

RU : **yo no hice nada.. Bueno.. Solo tuve una franca conversación con ella sobré su futuro** ... - expreso

J: **aaaaa yaa ... Bien exelente exelente idea buena y magnífica idea Russel , ahora jamás** **volverá a casa ! Es mi hija y hasta ahora solo la veo cada 3 años ! debido a ti** ! - comenzó a caminar en la sala - por tu culpa!

Rach se había quedado detrás una puerta escuchando lo que discutían hasta que un ladrido la sacó de su concentración

R: **shh shhh **- le hacia señas pero Nico cada vez ladraba más fuerte - **shh shh callate** - si susurraba pero como no lo logro salio corriendo

J:** Sabes si no tenemos cuidado al final terminaremos en esta enorme casa tú y yo solos con todo lo que hemos construido y luego te aseguro que años después vas a tener un hermoso nieto que nunca conocerás ...y si no me mires con esa cara que hay muchas formas para darte uno , quiero que arregles esto RUSSEL FABRAY , los vas. A arreglar** ! - y se alejo de ahi para dirigirse a la cocina dejando a Russel sintiéndose culpable

Rachel se adentro en el pasillo que daba a los cuidiotvoy y vio que más adelante había unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso más abajo y de ahí provenían la música que sonaba por toda la casa con cuidado empezó a bajar cada una de ellas y se asomó un poco para ver si era la rubia la que estaba ahí y cuando por fin puedo ver bien se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno chicas primeramente mil gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran ,y bueno acá ahorita son las 5 am pero bueno espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena ojalá y les gusté me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. perdón si se me va por ahí una que otra falta de ortografía ya ahorita muero de sueño. Bueno les mando un beso y un abrazo nos leemos pronto

msrenatasoto (Twitter )


	10. Chapter 10 una ducha fría

Chicas perdon por la Tardanza pero aqui tiene la actualizacion :) mil gracias por sus reviews me agrada que les vaya gusta do la histora bueno que disfruten el nuevo cap

marivi( this is for you girl)

descargo : ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen

**Cap 10 :Una ducha fria**

Rachel estaba escondida de una forma de que la rubia no podía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada , La morena al ver a Quinn quedo embelesada , ahora con ese atuendo la hacia ver más hermosa de lo que ya era " _porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy hasta cuando baila y ese pelo revuelto dios ten compasión_ " - el pie derecho de Quinn se dezlislizo por el suelo antes de elevarse en el aire , el pie entra en el aire , y la rubia se eleva del suelo con la pierna de apoyo , ambas piernas una vez realizado el salto vuelve a apoyar las en el suelo simultáneamente en 5ta poscicion y asi lo volvió a repetir varías veces "_ es perfecta_" - penso y al mismo tiempo sonrio , Rachel podría estar en este momento llenando mil cubetas de baba , la rubia paro para cambiar de paso , se acomodó el y se volvio a poner en 5ta poscicion , puso sus brazos en forma de ovalo frente a ella , deslizo su pie derecho hacia delante terminando en punta y el pie izquierdo de atrás se flexionaba ,luego el pie delantero se deslizó hacia un costado y abrip os brazos horizontalmente Tomo aire y giro sí misma levantando la pierna izquierda como un triángulo donde su pie se pega en la pierna delantera , lo que Quinn trataba de hacer era un giro pique uno de los mas difíciles de realizar en el ballet , lo que acababa de hacer le salio bien ya que lo hizo lento peor estas vueltas son rápidas y seguidas y lo empezo a hacer subiendo la velocidad , Pero no les salían completas máximo haría tres y se desequilibraba , Rachel se pudo dar cuénta de que el pasó no le salía, luego vio que unas lágrimas silenciosas se asomaban por los ojos color avellana rubia y rodaban Por su mejilla Quinn intentó volver a hacer el paso pero se tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo Estaba frustrada de que el paso no le salía y en su ira golpeo al piso varias veces con su puño cerrado, Rachel se le partio corazón quería correr hacia la rubia y abrazarla fuertemente , iba entrar al estudio pero al dinal se arrepintio y salio de ahi sin ser vista

Rachel llego a la habitacion y cerro la puerta y se recargó su espalda sobre ella " _dios que me pasa_" - penso , la morena camino hacia la cama y en una esquina del cuarto volvio a ver una guitarra acústica de color cafe que le llamo la atención , se acerco lentamente para tocarla y se dio cuenta que en una esquina tenia grabada unas iniciales L.Q.F pero varios recuerdo las la volvieron a invadir y finalmente termino alejandose y se fue directamente al baño y se encerró " _okay definitivamente nesesito una ducha fria que ver a la rubia bailar no ayudo en nada_ " - penso , se desvistió dejo su ropa enzima del lavabo y abrio la regadera y el vapor comenzó a invadir todo el baño " _oh dios no puedo bañarme con agua fría me congelare"_ - penso y luego empezo a cantar la canción del striptise se Ramón para olvidarse un poco de la rubia" **_Relax dont do it tiri tri ri "_** y se puso el shampoo y despues de 15 min acabo de bañarse y abrio la puerta de la regadera .

R: oh que rico al fin el aceite de coco de Ramón desaparecio- espeto - ahora ¿ dónde esta la toalla? - pregunto al no verla por ningún lado - oh perfecto por las prisas no me metí ni mi ropa nueva ni una puta toalla - se quejó

Quinn despues de un rato descidio acabar con su rutina de baile y penso que nesesitaba bañarse y quitarse todo el sudor de enzima , saco el iPod de la grabadora y le puso sus audífonos y se colocó cada uno de ellos en su oído le puso play y se fue directo a la habitacion que compartía con la morena

R : toalla? - Rachel seguia preocupada , y de puntitas se salio de la regadera completamente desnuda y mojada a ver si cerca del lavabo había alguna - ¿toalla toalla toalla? - seguia repitiendose -¿ esta es la única toalla?- vio una que era para manos que no le tapaba ni una bubi - es ridículo no me puedo secar con esto - la aventó

Mientra tanto Quinn se dirigió al closet y lo abrio , todavia traía los audífonos puestos y escuchaba " clarity" y bailaba al ritmo de la musica - " cause you are the piece of me... - cantaba

rachel escucho un ruido en la habitacion

R: ¿hola? - grito - ¿quien llego? - volvio a preguntar pero no recibió respuesta ya que la rubia tenia a todo volumen la música

Quinn saco una toalla para secarse un poco el sudor de la cara y se dirigió a la terraza que tenia la habitacion y quedo de espaldas hacia la puerta del baño

R: ¿hola? - sigui preguntando " _bueno al parecer no hay nadie vamos en busca de mi toalla_" - penso y abrio la puerta lentamente y asomo su cabeza para confirmar que no había nadie y volteo al closet y lo vio abierto una de la apuestas y finalmente ahi estaba una pila de toallas- ohh ahi están ! - abrio completamente la puerta baño y se puso su mano derecha En sus partes bajas y su mano izquierda cubriéndose los pechos y comenzó a caminar de puntitas ,Pero un ladrido la detuvo - ohh no no no nico salte de aqui - le ordeno - " _oh por dios yo completamente desnuda y este perro ladrándome"_- comenzó a retroceder volviendose a meter al baño - shh lo siento pero haste para alla - le gritaba mientras daba mini pataditas - - déjame solo quiero agarrar una toalla - decia y daba pasitos hacia atras y Nico avanzaba - aggggg déjame - espeto ya dentro del baño cubriendo se sus partes íntimas - quiero una toalla hace frío okay... A ver si si lamentó haberte ofrecido al alquila lo lamento ... - se disculpaba con el perro

Por mientras Quinn que etaba en la terraza perdida en su música , se quitó su short negro y luego su payasito dejando ver su bra deportivo y sus abdominales , a la rubia se le veia un cuerpo estupendo

R: vetee ! - le hacia señas - vete tu vete - Nico seguia ladre y ladre - fuera tengo que ir por una toalla - decia haciendo pucheros - largooooo! - le aventó una patada al aire

Quinn se puso el iPod en la boca y se termino de quitar sus mayas rosas dejando ver sus hermosas y blancas piernas , después despues se agachó y se quitó las zapatillas de ballet

Rachel agarro la secadora de pelo y la prendió y comenzó a hechar le aire a Nico y el pelo del perrito revoloteaba , y le apunto como si de una pistola se tratase

R: sii eh que se siente , que te parece? - se acercaba cada vez a Nico con su arma mortal - toma eso si si... - Nico empezo a retroceder y dejo de ladrar y ella comenzó a avanzar - eso es eso es vamos más atras ¿ te gusta? - le pregunto irónicamente y Nico se acostó cómodamente en el suelo disfrutando del aire - oh no puede ser te gustaaa! - espeto con cara de disgusto

La rubia paso sus manos hacia si espalda y se quitó el bra deportivo dejando libre sus pechos , luego se quitó sus bragas y ahora si quedo completamente desnuda

R: ve aqui... Ven con mama - le llamaba a Nico para que se acercara y se pusiera enzima de un tapete ya que la morena se le ocurrió un nuevo plan - ven aqui al tapete.. Si si ven.. Que buen chico muy bien ..- le dijo cuando Nico se puso sobre el tapete - si que lindo perrito- se agarro con cuidado y agarro la punter la algo bra y la deslizo para adentro del baño con nico en ella y cerro rapidamente para que Nico ya no pudiera salir , Rachel comenzó a alejarse de espaldas mientras que la rubia entraba limpiándose la cara con una toalla y la morena al voltearse se estampó con Quinn chocando sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos , los pechos mojados de Rachel se posaron sobre los de la rubia - OH oH - Quinn perdió el equilibrio y las 2 calleron al suelo, Rachel quedo enzima de la rubia pegando sus partes íntimas con las de ella " _oh por dios me va a dar un infarto_" - penso Rachel - " _pero joder que cuerpo se avienta esta morena"-_ penso Quinn

Q: oh dios mioooo! No puede ser! - reacciono al ver a Rachel sobre ella

R: ohhh tu que haces desnuda! ?- le pregunto gritando

Q: aaa.. Porque estas mojada? - seguia alterada

R: te odio! No mires no mires - se paró rapidamete cubriendo sus partes y se puso alado de la cama arrodillada

Q: aaaaggg porque estas mojada Rachel ! , no entiendo - se dirigió al closet

R: yoo.. Primero contesta tuu! Que haces desnuda ? , hey no me mires! , oh dios te estoy viendo todo cubrete por el amor de dios - " _porque si no lo haces juro que te violo en este momento"_ - penso mientras buscaba con que taparse, Quinn rapidamente jalo una toalla del closet y se envolvió en ella y Rachel agarro la primera manta que vios sobre la cama - oh no con la fábrica de bebés no! - y la aventó y agarro otro covertor - EXPLICATE PORFAVOR !

Q: que me explique ? De qué ? - dijo desconsertada " _dios hace mucho calor aqui" sus piernas son_... - penso

R: si EXPLICATE Fabray! Porque estas asi - las señalo

Q: oh porque seguramente me iba a meter a nadar - le contes to sarcásticamente - ehh estaba afueraa y queria meterme a bañar Rachel por dios

R: ha y no me oíste que yooo me estaba bañando ? - l e pregunto irónicamente.

Q: noo porque estaba escuchando música - le señalo el iPod - es más que haces en la habitacion - le pregunto

R: quee? Cómo que que hago? - le señalo el baño lógicamente

Q: pues si apareciste de la nada ! - le reclamo - y te me hechas encima que fue esoo!

R: pero que estas diciendo yo me etaba bañando ... Jamás quise aparecer asi , ... Olvide mi toalla y tu perro me estaba atacando y tuve que huir y ahi fue cuando choqué contigo ! - le explico Aceleradament

Q: que sucede con el perro y tu ? - pregunto divertida

R: aggg nada nada... Vetee - le hizo señas con la mano - vete a bañar Quinn Fabray apestas !

Q: esta bien.. Esta bien .. - se dirigía hasta el baño - segura que no te quieres volver a bañar conmigo mira que enjabono muy bien la espalda ..- dijo picaronamente

R: queee!? _" la verdad me encantaría dios que cuerpo tiene "- penso - no no quiero_ - mintió

Q: oye porcieeto lindo tatuaje ehhh- dijo al abrir la puerta del baño y Nico salio conrriendo

R: que... tatuaje - se toco la espalda - vezz! exacto lo viste ? me ataca - señalo al perro

Q: ohh dios ese perro casi me mata , viste el tamaño de aquellos dientes ? - dijo irónicamente molestando a la morena y termino cerrado de golpe la puerta del baño

R: yo no...aggggg! - se dejo caer sobre la cama boca abajo - " _dios ahora si nesesito una ducha fría agg estoy en Alaska y ni asi se me baja el calentón que me ha puesto esta rubia"_

Después de una 2 horas Quinn y Rachel se encontraba en la habitacion con la chimenea prendida , la morena se encontraba acostada en la cama y la rubia en su mini cama en el piso viendo hacia el techo , hace 15 min que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra solo se escuchaba el tronar de la madera de la chimenea , Rachel se movía en la cama pues no encontraba una poscicion para dormirse

R: " _como quiere que duerma despues de lo que acaba de pasar_" - pensaba Rachel hasta que se vio interrumpida

Q: puuff ufff DESNUDA- empezo a bromear y aventarle piropos a la morena - completamente D-E-S-N-U-D-A como dios te trajo al mundo - siguio

R: mmm... Puedes ... Cambiar de tema ? - dijo tranquilamente incómoda Q: mmm... Como quieras - sonrio

R: .. Y .. Mmm ... Que sucede entre entré tu y tu padre - le pregunto rapidamente con un poco de miedo

Q: o como lo siento guapa pero.. Ese problema es algo personal - dijo bromeando

R: enserio? ... Dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotras - intento de nuevo

Q: no sobre eso no - sonó un poco mas dura

R: y si nos preguntan...

Q: no sobré esoo...! Rachel mejor descansa buenas noches ! - dijo un poco alterada , y se quedaron en silencio las 2

R: Quinn... - rompio el silencio - me gusta el canal de doctores o series como greys and atomy ...

Q: que? - pregunto sin entender nada

R: y no para burlarme de los casos , no me parece nada gracioso en realidad lo disfruto mm... Tome clases de canto desde tercer año de primaria , mi primer conciero fue Rob Daso y DJ E- Z rock , pero luego me gusto más broadway - sonrio al recordar - odio las flores en la casa porque me recuerdan a los funerales - dijo triste - jamás eh jugado un playstation o cualquier videojuego , leo Cumbres Borrascosas cada navidad...es mi libro favorito , tampoco en vuelto a dormir con una mujer desde hace mas de 2 años ... - ahi fue cuando Quinn se quedo completamente en shock -_ " acaba de decir Mujer? Oh pero estuvo con mujeres antes_ ...?" - penso la rubia - y me metí al baño a llorar despues e que Mike me llamo perra venenosa !... - confeso - y sobre el tatuaje son golondrinas ... en el centro de la espalda el la parte superior debajo del cuello - le especifico - Me lo hice cuando tenia 16 años ... cuando mis padres murieron ...- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas - es .. Todo lo que se me ocurre que debas saber sobre mi .. - mmm.. Estas ahi? - pregunto al ver que la rubia no había dicho ni una palabra

Q: eh.. Si .. Estoy aqui..- dijo rapidamente con un nudo en la garganta

R: mis padres eran gays .. Leroy y Hiram dato importante soy adoptada - termino de decir dejando a la rubia todavia más sorprendida

Q: oh oh .. Si estoy ... Procesando todo - dijo nerviosa "_como no me di cuenta antes_" - entonces..no te has acostado en 2 casi 3 años con nadie ? Bueno con ninguna "Mujer"- recalco - no sabia que te gustaban

R: eh.. Bueno ahora ya los sabes - le aseguró - no puede ser que despues de todo lo que te dije es lo único que se te quedo ? - pregunto sorprendida

Q: es mucho tiempo - se quedo pensando

R: eh si .. Bueno eh estado un poco ocupada - se defendió

Q: sii...- y se quedaron en silencio otra vez - y quienes son Rob Base y El DJ ? ¿E-Z rock ?

R: E-Z rock ! ?

Q: si ellos - dijo dulcemente

R: mmm conoces la de " i wanna rock right now ... Im Rob base and i come to get down " " im not internacionally - intento cantar lo mas feo que podía tratando de imitar al rockero - tu ru ru tu tu - hizo movimiento con la manos

Q:- la rubia río a mas no poder - jajajajajajaj mmm .. No

R:jajajaja eran buenos - dijo entre risas

Quinn soltó una carcajada todavia más fuerte

R: que?

Q: nada que si se quiénes son .. Solo queria oirte cantarla jaja -se burlo

R : ja .. Ja .. Ja muy graciosa Fabray

Q: Rachel ..

R: sii..

Q: no quiero que lo tomes a mal..

R: no.. No .. Mm dime esta bien

Q: eres .. Una mujer.. Muy muy hermosa - dijo con su suave voz y la morena sonrio - " girls love me girls adore me , i mean even the ones who never saw me " - empezo a cantar como rockera

QyR:" like te way that i rhyme at a show " the reason why mani dont know so let go cause... "

R: tu ru ru tu ru tu i take two make a thing go right - siguio cantando Q: it takes to make it outta sight

RyQ: .. Hit it! - y. Se echaron a reír a carcajadas , la morena no aguantaba - jajajajajaja

Q: it take a thing to do it right - sigio imitando la voz del rockero R: jajajajajja tu tu tu ru ru ru - le hacia coro - siéntelo rubia siéntelo dale tu feeling - jajajaja

Q: jajaja no puedo cantar tan alto - río junto con Rachel R: ohh jajaj ahora si me hiciste reír -espeto con una sonrisa en sus labios - bueno rubia ahora si descansa buenas noches..

Q: buenas noches princesa - le dijo tiernamente

Xxxxxx

I love you little sister

msrenatasoto ( Twitter )

bueno este cap me encantonescribirlo ,Les mando un beso a todas nos leemos a la próxima

Msrenata:)


	11. Chapter 11 WHAT ' D FUCK !

Hola chicas estoy de vuelta les pido mil disculpas me senti horrible al no poder actualizar pero aqui lees dejo el siguente cap . Ojala y les guste lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes y mil disculpas por la tardanza acabo de entrar a la uni y puff ya se imaginaran gracias a los nuevos comments y bueno mejor me callo jajaja

Cap 11 " What D fuck " !

Rachel se encontraba profundamente dormida , cuando empezo a sentir movimiento debajo de sus pies , pero como estaba oscuro no podia distinguir nada , sintio como algo comenzaba a subir sobre ella y cuando iba a gritar alguien le tap la boca .

Q: shhh tranquila soy yo - dijo con una voz Ronca e inmediatamente comezo a besar el cuello de la morena lentamente - hace .. Mucho que te queria hacer esto ... - empezo a desabotonar la camisa de la morocha que se encontraba totalmente paralizada

R: Qui..nn? - pregunto nerviosa Con el aliento entrecortado al sentir una de las manos de la rubia acariciando sus piernas, La rubia se encontraba sobre la morena Quinn terminó de quitarle la blusa Rachel dejando ver su top negro, y se acercó despacio a su boca y agarro entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Rachel, Mordiéndolo un poco fuerte y esta gimió - te gusta ? - Susurró sobre sus labios y la morena asintió rápidamente asintio, reaccionó e intentó quitarle la blusa Quinn y lo logró y se dio cuenta que la rubia no llevaba sostén , Quinn se volvio a acercar y Rachel se encontró Con un par de ojos verdes mirándola intensamente, La morena con su mano derecha iba recorriendo el rostro de Queen dulcemente Rachel la iba a besarla quería sentir lo que realmente Besar esos labios , estaban a centímetros sus alientos chocaban cuando , Quinn sonrio ...

RACHEL ! QUINN ! - se escucharon unos gritos que hizo que la morena despertara de golpe

R: dios donde estoy ... Donde estoy ? - se empezo a preguntar nerviosamente - y Quinn? Oh por dios pero que mierda eh tenido un sueño erótico con ... Puuff se sintió tan real - susurro para si misma tocandose los labios

J : hey hay que regresar alrato , al parecer siguen dormidas , debieron haber tenido una noche llena de acción - le guiño el ojo a tita

T : jaja estoy de acuerdo vamos a la cocina por algo de desayunar y les traemos - y se alejaron de la puerta

R: mmm... Que hora es - torpemente se volteo al buró para ver la hora pero el reloj no funcionaba , luego sinquerer le pico un botón al control y las cortinas se empezaron a elevar automáticamente y comienzaron a hacer mucho ruido - ohh ohh shhh - intentaba pararlas picando más botones hasta que encontró el adecuado y lo presionó - puufff listo - camino de rodillas en la cama para asegurarse de que Quinn dormía y esta estaba dormida boca abajo un poco destapada y al parecer estaba babeando " mmm .. Es tan adorable , jo su pelo es si fucking sexy "- penso y se iba a volver a recostar cuando se vio en un mini espejo que tenia en el buró - oh dios mi pelo - y se lo empezo a arreglar como pudo con las manos y luego saco un lipstick del cajón y se lo puso , si ella queria estar guapa ... , se quitó las lagañas y se pegó en las mejillas para que se le enrojecieran naturalmente y cuidadosamente se agarro el pelo y lo puso de un lado y se acostó boca arriba delicadamente cuando unos golpes la distrajeron

T: servicio al cuartooo ! - grito fuertemente del otro lado de la puerta

J : desayuno para ala pareja feliz !

R: oh oh Quinn - camino de rodillas rapidamente a la orilla de la cama y le susurraba a la rubia para que la escuchara - Quinn

Q: mmm...

R: agggg Quinn ... - agarro una almohada y se la lanzo fuertemente el la cara y la rubia se paró de golpe - Quinn vino tu madre ... Están afuera ! Levántate yaa! Arriba ! Ven aca súbete a la cama ! - le ordeno

Q: mmm oh noo ... - se paró corriendo levantando su colcha y almohada del piso

R: UN SEGUNDOO ! - grito para que judy y tita escucharan - rapido dame tus cosas - le estiró la mano Quinn agarro la almohada que uso paa dormir y se la aventó fuertemente a la cara de la morena - oye! Aggg no lo vuelvas a hacer ! - la amenazo y Quinn rapidamente se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama - a ver acércate y abrazarme - le ordeno pero Quinn se le quedo viendo

Q: usas maquillaje para dormir ? - le pregunto

R: quee no no - se pudo nerviosa acomodandose en la cama Q: ehh .. Bueno que hacemos ? R: abrazarme Quinn ... De cucharita - dijo poniéndose en poscicion - la rubia la iba. A abrazar cuando Rachel se volvio a acomodar - no mejor siéntate y pásame el brazo por los hombros - si si asi esta mejor le agarro la mano a Quinn

Q: aaauuchhh ! - se quejó

R: ohh pero que te paso en la mano - se preocupó al verla morada Q: nada nada ven aqui - y se acomodó mejor y Rachel poso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y la rubia pasaba su mano por atras

J: hey están bien ? - toco la puerta

Q: si si ya vamos un segundo ! Todo esta bien un momento ... Lista ?

R: mmm si si ... - se puso nerviosa al sentir a Quinn alado de ella porque le recordó a su sueño erótico en la mañana donde la rubia fue protagonista Q: adelante !

Judy y tita entraron con una charola en la mano y sonriendo a la vez

R: que sorpresa ! - dijo sonriendo

Q: woow huele rico - dijo haciendo referencia a la comida - yeii rollos de canela - se emocionó

R: oh no debieron molestarse - dijo apenada

J: hay no te preocupes ya eres d ela familia y no es una molestia - dejo la charola en la cama

Ru : oigan aún cabe alguno más ? - aparecía russel en escena al parecer muy sonriente

Q: aggg podemos evitarnos la reunión de familia amorosa , apenas despertamos - dijo acariciando el hombro de Rachel inconsientemente - digo si no les molesta ...

Ru; mmm.. Tu madre y yo les queremos proponer algo y en verdad creo que ... Es una muy buena idea que ...

J : queremos que se casen aqui antes de que se vayan - dijo una emocionada judy Rachel y Quinn se quedaron completamente en shock

R: ¿que? - dijo como pudo - que ...

Q: mmm ... No no y no - dijo moviendo la cabeza en negativ

J: se casaran de todas formas no ? ... Porque no se casan aqui? - dijo reflexionando - podemos estar juntos y asi la abuela tita podrá estar tambien - le recordó

R: mmm ... - " fuck lo que me faltaba ! ... Lo único bueno de esto es que ...dios que rico se siente estar alado de Quinn - penso

Q: mmm.. No .. No - decia tartamudeando

R: oh no en unos días cumple tita ... No queremos arruinar lo es su día - dijo nerviosa

T: pero yo tuve 89 fiestas de cumpleaños no nesesito otra - dijo alegremente

R: hay .. Tita mm .. No como cres

T: porfavor seria un sueño hecho realidad ... - dijo haciendo pucheros- si lo harán verdad ? - las miro con emocion en sus ojos

Q: mmm noup - negaba quinn con la cabeza

T: antes de que me muera ..- se hizo la victima y les puso ojitos

R: ok deacurdo ... si ...

Q: si si lo haremos - volteo a ver a rachel " se siemte buen tenerla entre mis brazos " - penso

T: siiii ! que padre ! - se abrazo con judy

J: no se preocupen dejenos en nuestras mano todo ... Y se casaran como nosotros ... En el granero ... - dijo con una sonrisa

T: en la familia Fabray es una tradición - decia feliz

Rachel ya no sabia que hacer al respecto " queee escuche bien una granja pero que .." - penso

R: gran. - cuestiono - va..ya ..'mmmm yo siempre eh querido casarme en un granero... que hermoso - iromizo

Q: ehh... si... ? - miro a rachel

T: esto es una señal ... Una señal del universo - alzo sus manos - de que deben estar juntas - ohh ... Ohhh hay que de gracias .. Enserio vengan vengan hay que dar gracias...

Rachel y quien se miraron con cara de y ahora que vamos a hacer ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno chicas se les quiere les mando un abrazo y un beso y si les gusto comenten muah

Twitter msrentasoto

msrenata :)


	12. Chapter 12 GRRR

CAPITULO 12 " GRRR"

J: bueno las dejamos - y salen todos de la habitacion dejándolas solas

Q: adios ...- espera a que cierren con Rachel todavia en sus brazos y reacciona - no puede ser... - se lleva la mano a su frente

R: que...- voltea y la mira

Q: cuando mi mama sepa que todo esto es una mentira o una broma , la... La voy a destrozar - dice nerviosa - mi... Mi abuela morirá - dramatiza

R: ehh... Quinn .. Tu madre no lo sabrá ... - dice nerviosa sentándose en la cama

Q: mi padre... ! Bueno ni hablemos ... De qué se trata todo esto de la boda ... Porque aqui! - levanta las manos

R: es.. Es probable que ella... Lo convenciera ... Ehh .. - le agarra las manos para tranquilizarla -

Quinn.. Nadie lo averiguara ... Nadie se dará cuenta si.. - le acaricia su espalda - relajate ... Digo no es como si fuera para siempre no? - le masagea la espalda - nos... Divorciaremos en seguida ehh... Mm.. Estará bien - le sigue acariciando incincientemente hasta que las 2 se dan cuenta de lo cerca que están - ehh.. Estas mejor?... - susurra al mirarla

Q: ehh .. Si.. Creo que si - dice nerviosa y Rachel se separa rapidamente

R: eh. Mmm.. Voy por los rollos - se levanta de la cama

No muy lejos de esa habitacion se encontraban San y Britt

S: hmm esos besos , ves que no me puedo resistir a ellos ? - suspira al sentirla

B: mmm Buenos días ... Aunque nadie te pide que te resistas - sonríe y le besa el cuello

S: mmm bueno no pongo más resistencia - enreda sus dedos en su cabello - amo tus besos La rubia sigue besando su cuello y lo succiona lentamente y acaricia sus costados , santana la toma de su rostro y la mira a los ojos y la besa lentamente , la rubia le corresponde el beso y sonríe enmedio de el y le sigue acariciando - me gusta estar asi contigo - susurra entre el beso empezando a jugar con su lengua - la rubia sonríe y da paso a sus lenguas y hace el beso más intenso , santana la toma de la cintura haciendo que se ponga sobre ella y sigue besándola , muerde su labio , le acaricia sus costados y jala su labio inferior, desciende los besos hasta llegar a su cuello .

B: mmm... Dios me matas con eso... - ladea su cabeza

S: ... Lo se ... - succiona su cuello y pasa su lengua en el y pasa sus manos bajo su blusa acariciando su abdomen , se acerca y succiona su lóbulo - mmm britt ... - susurra mordiendo su cuello y baja las mano a su trasero y lo presiona , la rubia sonríe y mira sus labios y la besa intensamente mientras sube más su mano por su abdomen , santana le corresponde la intensidad del beso y sube las manos llevándose con ella la blusa de britt , la rubia se sienta y se la termina de quitar y despues lo hace con santana y la mira - amo tu cuerpo sanny... - mira su abdomen , la latina la toma del rostro y la vuelve a besar , la rubia se pone sobre ella y la otra rodea su cintura con las piernas acercándola más y succiona su lengua continuando con un beso , britt pasa sus manos a uno de los pechos de la morena y lo acaricia por enzima del sostén Sin detener el beso Santana no se queda atrás y pasa su mano por su espalda , Y desabrocha el sostén a la vez que le muerde el labio inferior , britt gime y la sigue besando , baja y muerde su cuello fuerte - auch ! Eso me dejara marca bonita - dice la latina exitda - ese era el punto - contesta la rubia , sonríe y rapidamente desabrocha el sostén de san - mmmm... - presiona con fuerza sus pechos y la mira lazando una ceja , brirt gime al sentirla y termina de quitarle el sostén y lo arroja , san besa su cuello y baja las manos al borde del short de la pijama y lo desaprieta , britt ladea su cabeza y acaricia sus pechos apretándolos suavemente , la latina muerde fuerte su cuello yy sonrie quitandole el short , , la rubia le comienza a besar sus pechos y la latina cierra los ojos al sentirla y pasa una mano jugando con su cabello y otra recorre su espalda , britt succiona uno de sus pechos y acaricia el otro , baja sus manos y desaprieta el short de san , la latina se muerde el labio inferior al sentirla y aprovecha de quitarle completamente el pijama a la rubia y juega con el borde de sus bragas , britt gime sobre sus labios mientras le acaricia un pecho y succiona sus labios

S: te amo preciosa -susurra sobre sus labios , la separa y le quita las bragas

B: yo te amo mas - se las deja quitar y la vuelve a besar

S: eres hermosa - la mira a los ojos - y siempre te lo recordare -

B: - sonríe por las palabras - real..mente..te amo...mucho- se acerca y la besa con intensidad, baja sus manos y le termina de quitar la pijama al igual que las bragas , santana hace un movimiento rápido y queda sobre la rubia y le sigue el beso , gime suavemente sobre sus labios , luego baja y besa uno de los pechos de britt y a al mismo tiempo introduce lentamente 2 dedos en la rubia - dioosss... san.. - gime al sentirla moverse dentro de ella y se aferra a su trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza , la morena sonríe y la mira a los ojos mientras deja besos en su mejilla y empieza a moverse mas rápido dentro de ella , la rubia se mueve a su ritmo y baja una de sus manos al centro de la morena para empezarla a estimular y introduce 2 dedos de golpe en la latina - joder ... britt .. - gime y cierra los ojo al sentirla , aumenta sus movimientos , la rubia sonríe al escucharla y sigue moviendose , san baja a su cuello y sube mordiéndole el lóbulo - me ... matas - dice britt y rápidamente introduce un tercer dedo en la morena , san vuelve a gemir un poco mas fuerte y baja sus besos a uno de sus pechos succionandolos un poco , hace los movimientos mas rapidos e introduce un tercer dedo en la rubia y esta deja salir un gemido desgarrador...

R: OH POR DIOSS! eso fue un gemido...? - le pregunta a Quinn que también por la cara que tenia lo escucho , deja los bollos en la cama

Q: oh ... no ... creo que es Britt.. DIOS que asco saber que mi hermna esta teniendo sexo matutino con mi mejor amiga con la fiera de santana - se tapa los oídos

R: Quinn no seas ridícula es.. normal es su esposa y .. - no acabo cuando fue interrumpida por otro gemido - pero que mier.. se ve que santana acaba de venir..? - dice nerviosa - hey ven acá - le quita las manos de sus oídos

Q: auch ! - se vuelve a quejar por su mano lastimada y se la agarra

R: Quinn tu mano esta morada - se la acaricia lentamente - tienes algún botiquín para que te la vende ? - le pregunta

Q: ehh.. no rach esta bien .. no pasa nada ...

R: QUINN FABRAY DONDE ESTA EL BOTIQUIN - la mira seriamente

Q: EHH.. en el bano creeo que hay uno debajo del lavabo - dice sorprendida por el grito de la morocha , sonríe y la mira

R: gracias .. - le dice dulcemente , se para de la cama y va en busca de ello

Q: mmmm ... bonito trasero jefa ... - se burla y se hecha a reír

R: ja ja ja ... muy graciosa - dice con sarcasmo y regresa con el botiquín en la mano y se sbe a la cama , lo abre y saca una crema desinflamatoria y una venda - ven dame tu mano - le dice dulcemente - para la próxima no le vuelvas a pegar al piso ,, - le agarra su mano

Q: mmmm...sii .. hey comos sabes que le pegue al piso ? - pregunta mientras ve como le pone la crema

R: ehh...pues.. lo supuse .. parece .. bueno esto es un golpede que le pegaste a un muro , puerta o piso - sonríe nerviosa y termina de ponerle la crema

Q: ahh.. bueno .. si tienez razón ... bah que estaba muy enojada ..

R: tranquila todo va a salir bien - saca la venda y se la empieza a poner cuidadosamente

Q: mmm eres buena doctor Srta. Rachel - ríe

R: si si lo soy - ríe y termina de vendarla- listo Srta. Fabray ... ahora tenga mas cuidado - la mira con ternura - eh.. bueno ya esta listo quieres unos bollos de los que trajo tu mama Y un poco de latte? - le pregunta y se vuelve a parar de la cama - quieres un latte con leche de soya ?- se vuelve a parar

Q: si porfavor -la mira y se queda pensando - sabes que ... tienes razón , un divorcio rápido y ya- dice nerviosa

R: claro - sierve el cafe

Q: todo va a salir bien - dice nerviosa

R: si de maravilla - lleva los lattes y bollos a la cama , se sienta y se los ofrece - mas vale que aprenda a cocinar para cuidar a mi linda esposita - bromea - no quiero que mi mujer me deje por otra - ríe

Q: jajajajaja todavía no te eh dejado - agarra el cafe y intenta agarrar el plato pero rachel no lo soltaba - eh... ehh.. Rach yo puedo.. ya suéltalo - ejerce un poco de fuerza y se lo quita - estas bien ?- le pregunta

R: si... - la mira - eh.. sabes que ? me voy a ir ..- dice tranquila y separa dela cama

Q: A DONDE ?- deja el plato de un lado

R: solo .. tengo ganas de ir afuera a tomar aire .. - le sonríe y agarra una manta para abrigarse

Q: bueno .. - la ve camina - eh ese es el baño - le dice antes de que entre

R: ya lo se .. primero iré al baño a cambiarme y luego saldré - se mete y cierra la puerta

Q: okay.. - la mira y muerde un bollo - woow - se recuesta en la cama , se ve la mano y sonríe

Después de unos minutos rachel sale arreglada del baño

R: bueno en un rato regreso - dice sonriente

Q :sip nos vemos en un rato -sigue comiendo y la ve salir del cuarto

Rachel bajalas escaleras y sale rapidamenre de la casa y no muy lejos ve una bicicleta y la agarra , se sube en ella y se va al bosque

R: solo tienes que concentarte Rachel , concentrate - dice andando en bici - es solo un trato de negocios , solo es un trato de negocios - se dice a si misma , sigue pedaleando y cada vez se introducemas al bosque - todo.. va a salír bien - se sigue repitiendo - ohhh... esto esta un poco pedregoso ahh... yo .. puedo hacerlo ... - ve el camino - woow ... Dios mío ...ahhh - choca con unas ramas - ODIO LA NATURALEZA , LA ODIO ! - dice y la bici empieza a agarrar velocidad - esto no esta bien ... fuck no se detien - dice nerviosa - ahhhh - grita - PORQUE NO SE DETIENE ! - esquiva algunas rocas pero al final se tropieza con una y cae de la bici - FUCK - dice en el piso -FUCK FUCK FUCK ya me manche - se para y acomoda la bici y se vuelve a suibir y reposa su cabeza en el maniubro - no .. puede.. ser .. yo .. solo quería un .. poco de aire .. - dice en susurro con la voz agitada y escucha a lo lejos unos ruidos - un segundo ... y ahora que ? - empieza a buscar de donde viene - que es eso ? ...- voltea - que es eso ? .. - avanza con la bici - aaahh que es eso ? - sigue avanzando lentamente con la bici entre sus piernas y atravez de una ramas pudo distinguir una fogata prendida ya una personas de espaldas vestida con una mata larga con un estapado de agula y un penacho en la cabeza - deja la bici de un lado y se acerca mas y se escuchaba como un canto así -: " iiii-OOO iiii-OOO CAYUNCENTON iiii- oooo iiii-ooo - se acerca mas - YAI ADAAAA iiiii- oooo ONASHIZ !- canta la persona que esta de espaldas alzando sus manos al cielo , Rachel se espanta y se empieza a alejar cuando alguien la interrumpe .

T: VEN A MI RACHEL DE NUEVA YORK ! SOY LA ABUELA TITA - grita se voltea y la mira

R: ohhh es ... usted - sonríe

T: VEO QUE ERES CURIOSA .. - sigue sonando la música atravez de una grabadora - VEN A DARLE LAS GRACIAS A LA MADRE TIERRA - dice emocionada

R: eh .. no en realidad no soy tan curiosa eh .. tengo que regresar con Quinn - dice intentando escapar

Q: MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR LA MADRE TIERRA NOS A PROPORCIONADO TODO ESTO , ASI COMO LAS UNIO A TI Y A QUINN PARA QUE PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTAS - levanta sus manos - HAY QUE DARLE GRACIA SY ROGAR QUE SEAN ABUNDANTEMENTE FELICES - sonríe - VEN BAILA CONMIGO EN CELEBRACION - hace señas con las manos y Rachel dudativa se comienza a acercar

R: quisiera agradecerle la invitación pero ... no..

Q: INSISTOOOO! - hecha un puno de tierra al fuego y este se alza y asusta a Rachel

R: OKOK .. esta bien ... ahí voy ... - dice nerviosa - lo haré ... iré ahí a bailar con usted ...- baja y se pone alado de ella

T: SIGUE Y APRENDE - le informa - iiiii -oooo , iiii-ooo - abre y cierra lo brazos en forma de circulo y comienza a caminar alrededor de la fogata - VAMOS RACHEL SIENTRE EL RITMO DE LOS TAMBORES - sigue bailando - AHORA TU - le dice

R: la imita y abre y cierra los brazos torpemente - yo que ? - le pregunta

T: CANTAAA! - le grita

R : PERO ... que debo cantar ? - pregunta bailando torpemente

T: LO QUE SE TE OCURRA - se acerca a ella - ASI SE HACE

R: pero .. no me se ningún canto de estos ... - sube y baja con los brazos cruzados

T: USA LOS ARBOLES , LA NATURALEZA , USA LAS VOCALES ASI " iiiii- oooo iii-ooo - Rachel la empieza a imitar

R: IIII-OOO III-OOO - la mira rao y sigue bailando

T: VAMOS VAS BIEN CANTA ! - comienza a caminar

R: SI SI... III-OOO III-OO - camina alrededor de la fogata levantando los brazos y dando unos saltitos

T: AL UNIVERSOOO! - grita y eleva sus manos al cielo moviéndolas

R: EHH.. al universo.. el universo .. - repite baila alrededor de la fogata - la ventana , la ventana ...- baila birncando de un lado a otro moviendo sus brazos - la pared la pared ...! este baile me da sed .. - gira en un solo pie saltando y abrindo sus brazos - y a las piojosas - sigue saltamdo y su voz se empieza a volver agitada

T: CANTA MAS FUERTE ! - le anima y sonrió

R: LA VENTANA , LA VENTANA , LA PARED , LA PARED , - brinca y mueve los brazos alrededor de la fogata - ESTE BAILE ME DA SED - vuelve a girar en un pie - PIOJOSA COMO USTED ! - empieza agarrar confianza y tita se le queda viendo raropero sonríe - VEN ACA , VEN ACA DAME , VOY ALLA VOY ALLA TE DOY... - empieza a sacudir su trasero y hace movimientos con su pelo - LA VENTANA , LA VENTANA - se empieza a mover como loca - LA PARED .. LA PARED ...

Quinn camina por el bosque en busca de Rachel y escucha a lo lejos una música y se empieza a acercar y se escucha - este baile me da sed piojosa como usted ...- pone cara rara y se acerca mas - ven acá ven acá ...

R: VEN ACA VEN ACA DAME .. VOY ALLA .. VOY ALLA TE DOY - se mueve toda - LA VENTANA LA VENTANA - canta agitada , saltando y la abuelita no le puede seguir el ritmo - LA PARED LA PARED - alza sus brazos - ESTA BAILE ME DA HUUUU... - hace moviemiento sexy con un poco de perreo - PIOJOSA COMO USTED ...! WOOW WOOW .. WOOW - dice y mueve el culo - WOOW , DAME - y empieza a rappear poniendose enfrente de tita - QUIEROP VER MENEAR AQUI ALLA , TU TRASERO MUEVE AQUI ALLA , QUIERO VERTE MENEAR TU TRASERO AQUI ALLA WOOW... - le perrea - TU TRASERO AQUI ALLA - baila moviendo el culo

Quinn se acerca cada vez mas y ve a Rachel bailando como loca cantando y ríe por lo bajo

R: ATRAS WOOW SACUDELO - brinca hacia atrás - ATRAS WOOW SACUDELO - vuelve a saltar hacia atrás - ATRAS WOW MENEALO - mueve el culo como negra

Q: QUE ESTAN HACIEDO ? - levanta una ceja viendo el culo de la morocha y sonríe

R: WOOW ... - se espanta al escuchar a Quinn y voltea .

BUENO CHICAS SE QUE ME TARDE AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR LES PIDO PERDON ESTE MES LA TUVE MEGA COMPLICADA , ANQUE NO ES ESCUZA BUENO OJALA Y LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP SE LOS DEDICO CON TODO MI AMOR LES MANSO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO y OJALA Y PUEDA ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO , Y ACEPTO QUE ME PUTEEN POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO :(

Pd : acá les dejo el link del video original de la canción que baila Rachel /PIG1-XLCk78

TEAM GRR las amooo !

TWITTER

msrenatasoto

MSRENATA :)


End file.
